Squid Born, Yet Still Human
by NellisEllis
Summary: Janet is a young girl who is born into a squid civilization. She always thought the squids were the good guys, until her mother disappears, and her father is murdered in front of her. Which causes her to run away from the waters she once called home, and sleep under the stars that she never knew existed. Contains youtubers. Rated T just to be safe. This is not daily updated at all.
1. Well I'm sorry I'm insensative

**Hello my friends!**

**So, um, I know I said that I wouldn't be able to post anything in Standing United, but, I have a few minutes, and I have an idea with a few chapters written down, and i have viewers who like my writing, so I said, "you know what? I'm not gonna be a dochebag, and I'm gonna give my readers something to read!"**

**Please note: this story is not my main one. It will only be updated every 1-2 weeks at a time. This is only for emergencies when I need to post something. Or when I want to post it. EDIT: never fear, this story is complete! the sequel will come out after I finish Standing United, but before I do that, I need to edit and fix the chapters here.**

**Please also note: it WILL be regularly updated every 1-2 weeks. And there MAY be ocs in this. But if there are, it will only the ocs I already have, unless told otherwise. Now for the story! (Don't judge, I have feelings too!) EDIT: screw the oc thing, I only used two of my own, including the main character. **

_"Where are you going?" Two figures stood over me, both of their images blurry from my under developed infant eyes._

_"Somewhere where humans can't take Janet away." Janet...that's me, isn't it?_

_"But I'll be lonely." I think that's my dad speaking...again, I honestly couldn't tell._

_"You have Janet. Besides, I have to do this." _Why? And what were you doing?

_"Good bye mommy! Good luck! Come home soon!" I say, my young voice holding innocence that I had already lost._

_"I will. And remember young Janet, if you ever meet a human, kill them immediately." _

_And with that, mommy laid a single kiss on my forehead, and was off into the cold, murky waters we called home._

I never saw her again.

I never knew why my mother left me and my father, but she did. I would've asked my dad, but he's dead. Besides, on the chance that my father was still alive, I wouldn't waste precious time on asking him where my mother went, I would've asked him why I'm a human, and not a squid! Well, technically, I'm a _squid hybrid_, but let me have this moment of sassiness, because I assure you, I can be pretty dull at times. _I'm sorry I'm an insensitive squid hybrid._

Aaaaand that's probably why I'm in a tree right now, watching humans play and act normal. In case you couldn't already tell,_ I'm not normal_.

But you know what? I can be a squid and a human at the same time! After all, I'm squid born, yet still human. That count?


	2. New beginnings(somehow)

**Hello my friends!**

**So, I'm sick.**

** Yay. **

**I needed to post something, so I'm like: oh, I'll just post a new chapter in Squid Born.**

No one knows my pain. I've been watching a certain group of friends, and they seem to take pride in killing squids. I mean, REAL pride. Like if they walk by a squid, they kill it. I don't see why though. It's not like us squids and humans are in a war. That'd be like if the Wither fought the Enderdragon. And they keep mentioning someone named 'Sky'. I have no idea who he is, but I don't want to find out. I don't pick sides, but in this case, it might be a _yet_.

I sigh as I watch them kill yet another squid and cheer. I sigh again; I could intervene, but that's not a very wise decision. The squids think I'm dead, and I think I should keep it that way. Besides, I'm not about to go attack a group of people that are all bigger than me. They're all boys too. So...yeah, thanks for the offer, but um...no.

As I see them walk away, I smile.

_Finally, I can get out of this tree. My back is killing me!_

As I jump down from the tree and gracefully land on my feet, I see a cave nearby. Somewhere near the entrance, iron ore shines brightly from the setting sun.

_I should probably go into that cave. It'll give me resources AND shelter, _I playfully think to myself.

I quickly run into the cave and find. There was only one piece, but I mine it anyway. As I journey deeper into the cave, the sun sets completely, leaving me in the dark. _Literally_. I

Immediately after I think this, my night vision comes on. How do I know? I can see the particle effects coming of me. And also the fact that all of a sudden it got easier to see. Duh.

I soon come to a dead end.

_Better head back_

Then I realized I had nothing to go back to._ Except a bunch of squid hating humans who'll kill one on sight_.

But do I cry over this? Nah, it's not something I care about. I've lived this way for about four years, now. Instead, I giggle to myself.

Then I giggle even more.

And then I'm rolling on the ground laughing on the inside, but on the outside, I look like a random girl wearing a squid colored T-shirt, jeans, and a squid colored skirt. Oh, and squid colored eyes staring at a wall looking in no way normal. I should probably explain.

See, my parents were kinda overprotective. They gave me clothes that in darkness are squid colored(because they thought the only darkness I would be murky waters. Pfft. _As if_.), and brightly colored in light(because they thought that when I grew up I would live like a normal human in daylight, then in night time I would go back into the water.). Also I can change my eye color. I have two choices: squid and pink.

Must I explain? Probably. My eyes turn squid colored when I use my night vision, and pink for anything else. And, I should probably explain my laughing at sad facts. Remember when I said I haven't seen my mom in seven years, and my dad in four? No? Did I not say that? Well, let's start with the basic facts.

I'm sixteen now, so ever since I was twelve, I've been parentless. I lost my mom at age five, and in a week, I'm turning 17. I've been dealing with the truth for about five years now, and it isn't that bad. You'll think I'm heartless when I say this, but, I didn't really like living in the water with my family. In fact, I kind of hated them. I didn't get to do anything back then. But, ever since my father was murdered right in front of my eyes, I've been free to wander this world.

You'd think this was great and everything, but that's not exactly the whole story. See, my father died because of me. I was the one that wanted the treasure some humans were carrying, and then being the stupid twelve-year-old I was, I walked right into plain sight, with my father behind me. The humans, being stupid as they are, attacked my father, and killed him. I didn't even cry. I just watched him die, right then and there. When I finally realized what had happened, my only thought was _run._

And that's exactly what I did. Because when I saw his eyes close, I knew he was dead. So I ran. Away from my father's corpse, away from the humans, away from everything. And I soon taught myself how to climb trees.

I finally snap out of my trance and search my inventory for what resources I've found. Some coal, a little bit of iron, and a peice of gold. How did I not find more ore...? My mind must be on something else.

Suddenly, a loud sorrowful moan explodes behind me. Turning, I'm met with two glowing derpy eyes. You're probably thinking, 'oh ma ga! She met a squid! Major plot twist!' But no, my definition of derpy is probably different than your definition of derpy.

My definition of derpy is weird, glowing, oddly colored, out of shape. What I met was merely a mad zombie. Why it was mad was not my concern. My concern was defending myself.

I quickly pulled out my squid sword, slashed at the zombie until it died. Then with a pop, the zombie disappeared, and in its place was a piece of rotten flesh.

_Yum_

I rolled my eyes. Nothing like useless zombie flesh to fill your inventory.

I headed for the surface, depositing anything I found in an abandoned mineshaft. I knew where this was going, but I don't care. I've stolen from players before, but something told me this was going to be a big looting. I realized that I felt compelled to get whatever was there. I felt greed build up, and I'm guessing that whatever it was, well, like I said, big. I rushed to the surface to find whatever it was, an evil smile curling on my lips.

**-time skip cause I'm too lazy to think of good traps.-**

About 30 minutes later, I came into a relatively small room. I looked around to try and find what was practically begging me to take it. All that was in here was a stone brick block., with a piece of gold on it.

_All those traps for just a single piece of gold?_

Yet I felt compelled to take it. So that's what I did. Not a moment after I did, an alarm sounded. I looked over to see some blocks open up to reveal a hidden doorway.

_Probably for the person who lives here to come get me. Well...not today!_

I ran to the wall with the door way on it and pushed my back against the wall so that if you looked though the door you wouldn't see me. Seconds after I flattened myself against the wall, several people ran through. I'm surprised that many people came to check on a measly gold ingot. I dismissed the idea and silently slipped though the door. But they must've heard me or something, because about a minute after I've escaped into a forest biome, they're chasing me.


	3. If everyone was as stupid as Tyler

**hello my friends!**

**since I don't have anything to say, merry Christmas, I guess?**

**enjoy teh chapter~**

I ran as fast as I could away from the house, but the players were extremely persistent. They kept shouting to each other, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I did, however, hear a single word over and over.

_Squid_

_What the heck?! Why do they keep saying squid over and over?! Oh..._

I look down at my outfit just to make sure_. _Yup. My clothes and my eyes make it look like I'm taken over or something. I remember my dad saying something about new technology that could reverse brain functions or something like that. I don't know, it's been a long time!

Suddenly, I'm jerked back to reality by being tackled to the ground by one of them that had somehow gotten close to me without me knowing. I struggle under his grip, which is strong, but gentle.

"Don't hurt her! She may be attacking us, but she has no choice!" A lone voice calls out from behind me.

_They...they think I'm taken over?_

It takes me a few tries, but I finally shove the person on top of me off. Quickly glancing around, I found that there was no where for me to run; the tree line was way too dense. Sighing inwardly, I peer back at the male I had just pushed away.

He had on a red and black checkered jacket over a plain white t-shirt, and hazel eyes. He has light brown hair and blue jeans, and seemed surprised I was able to get out of his grip. I look back at him with defiance in my squid colored eyes. I'm much stronger than I look.

A light pink tint over takes the land, meaning that awn is near. Well...it's now or never.

I put the golden ingot into the safety of my inventory, and take out my squid sword, my side already facign forward, as to protect my vitals. The group isn't phased by me, but then again, I don't think they respect squids...

There seems to be about six of them. That's six more than I want to fight. The one that had tackled me and his friend came first. One with a diamond sword, and the other with a diamond axe. As I held up my sword to block, the force of their simultaneous swing shoves me backwards into someone, who grabs my hands and holds them behind. I wriggle around for a moment, and whip around to see someone with sunglasses on his face. I kick my legs up, hitting him in the back and getting him off me.

I whirl around to see someone else with sunglasses on and a golden amulet with an amathest in the middle of it bringing a sword down at me. I block it and roll away just in time to see a giant watermelon-person swinging their sword at me. I dodged it, but I was getting dizzy.

On the far side of the clearing, was a small hole in the trees. If I timed it right, the wind would blow them open even more, and I'be be able to get through. Smoothing out my breathing, I ran forward past the players, and towards the trees. There, an opening! My legs finally pumped enough to make a rough sprint, and I ran through the opening, the trees snapping back behind me.

I smiled in triumph, but my moment of glory didn't last long. In my happiness, my dizziness got the best of me, and I tripped on a rock. It threw me off balance, and I went tumbling down a hill to my left. Pain ripped through my body as the sun finally descended into the sky. I switched off my night vision and looked as best I could at my clothes. I was wearing a pink shirt with black leggings. Over those leggings were an orange skirt. When I finally stopped tumbling down the hill, I opened my eyes up to the morning sun. It would be a beautiful day, you know,_ if I weren't sore all over_. On the tumble down, I had hit my head on a rock, which was now oozing blood, and I had a multitude of bruises and scratches all over me.

I took out the golden ingot, _The things I do for treasure._

What's worse was that a few minutes after I took out the golden ingot the group of six people I had fought were now scaling down towards me. I closed my eyes. This is probably my death. I mean, look at me. I'm bleeding all over, I can't even move, if the boys don't kill me, hunger will. I relaxed a little when they didn't approach me. But I was still in a lot of pain. A heck lot of it. Then I heard footsteps, and a lot of them. I felt the ground shake just a tiny bit when they all knelt down to me.

"Hey, are you alright?"

I opened my eyes wondering what the heck was going on. Even though my eyesight was blurry, I could still see faint out lines of people. Two or three were standing, and the rest were sitting. The one that had asked the question was from what I can tell was the one with the amulet and sunglasses. He seemed concerned even though I couldn't see his eyes. The others seemed concerned as well. I would too if I was looking at a person who had been taken over. I decide to play along, knowing that if I didn't I would be in so much trouble.

"Who-who are you?"

I ask, feeling a lot of pain still. It hurts so much, and tears stream from my eyes. Then he explains what happened.

"Then you should take this back." I say.

I hand him the ingot, looking guilty.

"Well it isn't your fault. No one can resist the squids forever. Not even us..."

I look up at the one with the glasses. He was the one who said it after all.

"What do you mean 'not even us'?"

"Well um,..."**(A/N: hehe, Tyler giving away infomation. we all saw that coming...)**

"Never mind that, anyway, you wanted to know who we are right?"

I nod. That would be nice.

"Well the one with the glasses is Tyler, I'm sky, that's Jerome and Mitch, the one you attacked is Ian, and the watermelon is bashur."

I nod now knowing there names. That's when my head starts to hurt. I hold it with both my hands and whimper in pain as everything goes black. I do feel myself falling over, and someone asking if I'm okay. But that's all I know happened before I pass out.

**you guys are so sweet, i love it. im being nice, since its christmas. :D **  
**BIII**


	4. Everyone has a story, even dead people

As the title reads, everyone has a story. Even dead people. Most people don't want to admit it, or don't even know yet, but they have a story. This story could be about anything at all, it just has to have happened. Dead people's stories are interesting, but old. Alive people's stories are interesting, but may be replaced. Then there are people that are alive and dead at the same time time. It's a bit strange how its possible, but it happens. No matter how weird these things are, they happen sometimes for the good of the world, sometimes for the good of others, or sometimes just for the good of the story plot. You know, this went horribly wrong, but meh. I'm too lazy to delete it. Oh well.

_**JANET POV**_

As far as I'm concerned, I blacked out after whimpering in pain. I do remember feeling my self move, and that's what woke me up. I was piggy back riding, was Mitch? or was it Jerome? Sky hadn't really pointed out which was which, so I had no idea who it was. For the sake of the readers, I'll explain who I was riding. I was riding the furry one. There, you happy?

I could see the house up ahead, and we were passing through a shady grove**(reference to real life!XD) **to get to it. There was a pond off to our right, but I felt like there was something missing. I shrugged off the thought, then turned my attention to the conversation at hand.

"...hostile or anything."

"Yeah, but she took me out in one blow!"

"Which is why it's so weird. Normally, her wounds wouldn't have carried out into her human form, but they did, and she was knocked unconscious because of it."

"Doesn't it seem odd, that right when we need some one to fight with us, she's shows up? And right on the day that-"

"Just don't say it..."

All of us, including me, turned to, Sky was it? He seemed hurt by their accusions, and was also lost in thought. Then he said something I never thought I would here someone say about me.

"She may be a friend, she may be a foe. But right now, only she can help us. I don't want to go trusting her right here and now anymore than you guys do. But it's the only thing left to do. Who knows, maybe she can help us find everyone else."

I was so shocked at his remark that I fell unconscious again. When I reawaken, I'm in a room that's fairly lit and feels comfy. The bed I'm in is soft and fluffy. As I sit up, I realize that someone wrapped all my wounds up. I stare at the fine materiel for a moment then realize how stupid I must look. I can't show them that I'm not from this world. I shake my head, then I try to stand up. I wobble at my first steps, but eventually I gain my balance again and walk to the door. I open it, then walk into the hallway. I don't hear any talking, so I do the stupidest thing ever (thank you SO much author) and walk to the door right across from me and I carefully open it. I peak inside and see that giant watermelon who's name I can't remember sleeping in another bed identical to mine.

_Huh, do all beds look the same?_

Stupidest question ever( thanks again author) (**A/N: your totally welcome!)**. I close the door and then sneak down the stairs to the kitchen. I look at the clock. Even though I can't read clocks, I can tell its night time. I walk though the kitchen to the living room, where it smells awesome. I smell sugar, and look around. There's a TV on top of a fireplace made of bricks. The fire pops softly as the embers burn. The couch is a golden yellow, yet it still feels comfy to sit on. There are a few paintings here and there of people I don't recognize. They seem friendly though. Maybe These are the people that they need help finding. I walk up to a painting that is just a bit side ways. On further inspection, I realize that there is a secret compartment behind it. I reach behind it and come back with an old, crumpled piece of paper in hand. I gently unfold it and read it. It's tattered and faded, and there seems to be some sort of dried red liquid splotched in one corner, but other than that, it's readable. I read what I can, as many of the words are faded. It reads...

Dear...yone...have...po...  
...No...can...em  
...ow...infected...squ...us  
...blood...is...be...place  
Many...ers...more...form  
Please...elves

-Deadlox

I wondered what the note said before it was hidden away. By the looks of it, it's been in there for at least two years. I decided not to ask what the note had said. Or who Deadlox is/was. It was hidden there for a reason. I place the note back where I found it, and walk out the door.

_I need a walk._

I carefully open and close the door behind me; careful not to disturb the others.

_**Jerome's POV**_

Even though I'm sleeping, I can hear a few doors open and close. First that girl's door, then Bashur's door, then the front door. I wake up and realize that the girl just left the house. And she possibly could be taken over again. Time to wake the team.

_**Janet's POV**_

I walk out into the surprisingly warm summer night. As I leave the light, my clothes turn squid colored again and I walk though the forest with pleasure. I'm not at all worried about mobs. How can I be? I recently discovered that when my eyes are squid colored, mobs avoid me. I wonder why? I just kept walking through the forest. I thought I heard something behind me, but I shrugged it off. I walked to a nearby river I sensed. I knelt down to the waters and dipped my fingers in. It felt good to feel the freezing water of my home. I knew though that I would never go back to the waters I used to call home. I heard footsteps behind me and reached for my squid sword.

_I swear if it's a stinking mob..._

When I feel a hand on my shoulder, I whip around and swing my sword. Someone blocks my swing just in time. They hold out a torch which makes my clothes turn back to normal.

"You?!"

"Yes, it's me! Who else would it be?!"

I honestly forgot his name. Well, I'm so screwed.

"What are you doing out here so late? And since when have you been awake?"

"I could ask you the same questions."

He gives me a look as the others approach from behind. I would've addressed them, but at that moment, something slimy pulled my by my ankle into the river. I yelp in surprise as my body enters the cold waters of the river. As I splash around, the others take cover from the water. I wonder why? I think the one holding the torch dropped it, because as I climbed back onto land, my clothes turned squid color from the darkness. I pull out my squid sword once more. I better play along with the act. I put a plain expression on, but I made sure my eyes said don't hold back. I watched their expressions changed from relief to horror. I got in battle stance. I was ready.

**trololololololololololololollolol! cliffie!**


	5. Whaaaaaaa?

**HIIIIIIIIII THERE FRIENDS!**

**so, i decided that i havent updated enough. this was literally what went through my head: yah know what, i havent updated squid born enough. **

**anyway, im glad you guys are still reading this. cause you know, i just am. i really am. anyway, im literally working on something that will be truly epic in standing united, so i might update every other day instead of every day, or i might not even update at all. dont worry, ill still review your fanfics and answer your pms, but itsjust in credibly awesome what im doing even though its in the 24th chapter. yeah...im gonna name the creeper bomby, and yes that is a refeence to popularmmos. deal with it.*insert meme***

**Steven: that meme is old! and why are all the other ocs not in cages but i am?  
Nell: theyd probably kill you. anyway, why are you here? youre not in this story!  
Steven: or am i?:)**

**also, should i reply to your reviews? i kinda want to. **

**Also, a key is needed for reading this correctly  
Bold+italics=thoughts in dark voice  
Italics=thoughts**

**You should read it easily if you follow this key. ENJOY!**

This looks fun. Everyone pulls their weapons. That's when I charge. Even with my wounds, I can still fight well. I charge Tyler first (I have no idea how I remembered his name). He kinda just stood there for a few seconds then just ran away screaming that weird scream he does. Being the idiot I was, I chased him, and nearly ran into the axe of that furry creature thing. I backed up just in time to dodge an arrow which had been shot. I run at the watermelon. I slice and he blocks. I do that with everyone else until I get to the last person which I believe is Ian(haha! Take that memory!), I don't just slice down once, but twice, then three, then four, until he's pretty much on his knees. I push down harder and harder, until my whole body weight is against his sword. Then i pull back and kick my foot up, which knocks his sword out of his hand and onto the ground, a few feet away from him. I lift my sword up, ready too bring the final blow. As I do several thoughts spring though my head. Ones telling me to not hurt him, and ones telling me to hurt him. The ones telling me not to hurt him are saying to pretend I'm fighting the virus to gain control over my body. The thoughts telling me to hurt him are telling me this...

_**Kill him, and everyone else. They are simply distractions from who you really are. Your a squid, not a human. Kill them all.**_

_That's right. If I kill him and everyone else, I can grab their loot and run._

_**Yes, yes, yes...you can kill them and run to your home, the water.**_

_Yeah, I can run to the water and swim...back...home_.

Back in reality, my sword is coming down upon Ian, and everyone else is too far away too do anything. And once I kill them, I can go back home.

_Home_.

I want a home.

Just as Ian is about to die, a thrown knife whisks though the air and hits my sword, causing it to miss. My head swings in the opposite of the knifes direction. A lone figure stands in the trees, ready for battle. Who it was, I'm not sure. I glance back at the others, and they look relieved. Do they know him? Probably. But I'll still win. The figure steps out of the trees and readies an arrow. He shoots, and it grazes my arm. Seeing that I'm out numbered, I run for...who's sword was it again? Darn it memory! Hhh...oh well. Any way, I run for their sword, and grab it. And yes, I can duel wield. You see, all squids can use their tentacles equally well. Which means that I can use both my arms equally well. It's probably a gift from the great squid creator, derpopolus...wait, what?! I shake my head, then look at my attackers. There's seven of them, and I should probably retreat. I know my limits. I also know that I'm excreting blood, and that my vision is blurred at its borders. I need to run, like, NOW. But I need to play along first. I drop my swords to my sides, the cock my head slightly to the right, as if I'm listening to something. Then I shift my weight to my back foot, lift my right foot about two inches off the ground, and pivot on my left leg. Once I'm facing the opposite way, I take off running.

I jump into the river and swam across. I never looked back though, because if there's one thing I've learned from looking back, it's that you'll never like what you see. As I climb out of the water at the other side, I here some more shouts that aren't audible. I just kept running though, because what else is there to do? At one point, they had caught up to me. Not so much as to catch me, but as to make it so that I only had to look to my side and slightly behind me to see one of them. Funny thing was, they were talking, but I couldn't hear them. I mean I could here them, but I couldn't understand them. It was as if they were talking in a different language, because I couldn't understand them, nor could I read their lips. So...yeah. No idea what they're saying, or what they want, so I'm pretty much screwed. I don't know what they'd want though, I am just a regular old squid who wants to get back in the water and report the-.

_Don't you dare finish that sentence, because you know it's not true._

That sounds like me. My real voice. I slow down a bit so I can contemplate what the hecks going on, but then I shake my head and speed up. You can't just stop in the middle of a chase. My vision starts to get fuzzy, until dark spots begin to cloud my vision. Dang it, I'm excreting to much blood. I jump a log, but on my land, I stumble.

Okay, this is BAD.

Then I see the lake I was running for in the first place. It's pretty deep, but I can breath under water easily. As I dive in, my vision is blurred even more. That's when I'm surprised, because I here a splash behind me and turn around. One of them, the one who intercepted my swing when I tried to kill...WHO THE HECK WAS IT!? COME ON MEMORY, DO SOMETHING HELPFUL FOR ONCE. Geez...anyway, that guy, had jumped into the water and was reaching a hand out to grab me. I personally, wanted to play along, so when I saw his hand I flashed my eyes to pink, and reached out to his hand. I barely, just barely, missed his hand, and began to sink into the water, and soon my vision blurred to the max, and I fainted. All I remember seeing is the look of wanting painted on his face. That face...is-IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS?!

heheh, who is he? maumaumaumaumaumau!

Steven: can i stay here anyway? this story its more peaceful, and-  
Janet: who said it was peaceful? it smells in here!


	6. You're kidding, right? P1

you **guys are just awesome, and man! really, like i just, i dont even. i just dont even. you see, i was literally crying from happness. and i never cry, especially when the tears are gushing from myeyes, which is saying something. man, i havent cried from happiness in a long time. **

**anyway, i decided, replies! (you guys never said yes or no, so im just like: screw it)**

**Ck: :D yay! it maks me happy when timespace isnt ripping itself apart!**

**Zamble: well, you hit the nail right on the head. but why was she surprised? why was she wondering if it was who she was thinking of?**

**Paramillo: hello th****ere! and thanks!**

**xEnderAwesomex: yep! and you can call me Nell! beleive me, i know what its like to have voices argueing in your head! i have about 35, and they are all ocs! and yesh, an oc could be used...ill make a form, but in the mean time, when will your oc come in? do they come in with a tuber? and if they do, which one; other than Mitch Jerome, Ian, Bashur, Sky, and Tyler...yeah, that really narrows it down..XD**

**oh well, i say to de story!**

_I open my eyes, and I'm in the void. Everything around me is pitch black, yet I can see clearly. That's when I start to move. Faster and faster, until I'm moving at a decent speed, then I stop. A scene in front of me is going down. One of the humans, the one with the sunglasses and amulet, is clashing swords with a giant squid. Behind them, are squids and humans, as if the two figures are trying to stop the other from going any further towards their kind. Directly in front of me, are two pedestals. Each has a sword. The one lined up with the squid has a black sword on it. The one lined up with the human has a white sword on it. I realize that I'm supposed to choose, but I don't want to. What does one choose? The race your born from, or the race that you are._

I immediately wake up and find myself underwater laying on the seabed. I look up, and see that it's morning. Good. I swim upwards, but as I do, I see a glint of light out of the corner of my eye. I spin around and see an underwater cavern. Interesting...I swim towards it, and find its deep. As I begin to swim downwards, it gets dark, so I switch on my night vision. Once I'm at the bottom, I see a small building made of lapis and glowstone. I swim towards it, and find two wooden doors wide open. As I walk in, I realize the room is completely made of air. Even though the building is hundreds of chunks down, it's completely watertight. I look around. There's a portal in the middle of it with a golden frame and squid colored plasma in the middle of it. Other than the portal, there are thousands of little tally marks covering the walls, floor, ceiling, and there are colorful ones all over the portal. One of the colorful tally marks catches my eye. It's squid colored with hints of light and dark green though out it. I reach my hand up and run my finger along it. Not a moment after I do, images flash though my mind. There's so many of them, but I see one inpeticular. It's of someone with a light and dark green striped shirt with brown hair and a unibrow. He seems to be messing around with other people, one of whom must be sky. I also hear multiple voices talking, but I here a few lines over the rest.

"Steve! The bunnies on fire Steve!"

"Is this ruining everything?"

Once the images and voices stop, I slip my finger away from the mark. What the heck did I just see? Oh god, what the heck did I just see? I shake my head and walk to the doors, where I dive into the water and begin swimming to the surface.

**(A/N: I'm sooooo soooorrrrrrrrrryyyyyy this was a short chapter, but chapter 7 will be part two of this chapter. Yeeeeaaaaahhhhhhh!**

**Janet: it still smells in here! wait a minute, it smells like a wet Bacca...WHAT THE F*CKING H*LL DID YOU DO WITH JEROME!  
Tyler: stop cussing Janet! this is a T rated story!  
Maddie: i second that motion!  
Nell: why are you guys here?  
Steven: because you have been thinking some weird thoughts...and some major plot twists that even i dont like!  
Nell: wha...! just because Janet-  
Steven: dont say it!  
Nell: meets-  
Maddie: dont spoil the story!  
Nell: Husky and-  
Janet: stop it! youve already made the ending sad, i dont want to even think about the middle!  
Nell: Kermit at the same time that- wait, am i that bad of an author?  
all: *nods heads*  
Nell: well geez...GO AWAY!  
all except Janet: *teleport away*  
**

**god...you see what i have to deal with when you house 35 (about 10 are mine) ocs!? luckily, i can handle it  
Steven: im still here  
Nell: FFFFFFFUUUUUUU-  
beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep**


	7. You're kidding, right? P2

As I swam to the surface, the sun only shined brighter from up above. I climbed out of the water, and the sun hit me with warmth. I wish I could feel this warmth everyday. You know, that feeling when you feel wanted and loved? That feeling you get from you family, that just, makes you feel good? You know that feeling? Well, I want to feel that feeling always. To bad I don't have a family.

I carry on making my way to the house, and I remember the events of last night all too well. When I get to the house, I can't believe my eyes. Scratch that, I don't wanna believe my eyes!

That house is just a pile of charred ashes, with a few walls here and there still standing. On the ground and pieces of wall, there's blood. Dried blood. Blood from last night. Blood that I could've stopped from being shed.

_No..._

I look around, not wanting to burst out crying. I see a few shiny things lying around that I could use, and there's a bag to the left of me I could probably repair with some wool and string...

I then begin rummaging through the ruckus, making sure not to leave anything behind. After a few hours of searching, I came up with a few things:

basic supplies like cobble and wood, most of it burned  
enchanted golden sword  
A leather helmet and chest plate  
food  
note from 'deadlox'

And some other stuff as well.

I see something purple out of the corner of my eye and turn around. When I see what it is, I crumple to the ground and stare, my eyes teary eyes never leaving the object. For there in the musty rubble of the old burnt house, laid a golden amulet with an amethyst in the middle of it.

**:D so happy right now.**


	8. Why is there a lava creeper saving me P1

**so yeah. im still workin on that form, cause ive got homwork to do, youtube to watch, minecraft to play, documents to fix, and nightcore to listen to. and reply to pms.**

**so, Janet gets to meet Preston and others. yay. next chapter is gonna be hilarious, don worry.**

So I set out for adventure, not sure of what I might see. I looked around. According to this map, the blocks I'm standing on appear to be a crossroads for a lot of other biomes. As I continue looking around, I settle on the forest biome too the right. I take a step into the woods, then another step, then I throw caution to the wind and climb a tree so I can run along the tree branches. It's an amazing view up here, and I often sleep in the trees.

A few weeks later, I was just chillen', when I realize I need wood. My squid sword broke from fighting mobs, and I can only melee fight when I'extremely focused, which if you were reading this, you'd know I'm never focused. It's one of the downs of being a squid. My brain is kinda simple, and there's only so much room for my sanity which I must say, in future chapters, if the author let's this story get there, I will lose my sanity, and it'll be very entertaining. You see, I'm not good at keeping myself unstressed. Not that I can't, but I usually a stressed with the world. How did i do it these last few chapters? The world may never know... And since I can loose my sanity, no one can know about it. But recently I just might've lost my sanity. Might.

I slowly get up, and climb down the tree. It's noon, so I'll be fine. I grab my stuff, and once I'm out of the tree, I chop it down. Then I plant a sapling, and head for a nearby cliff. For some reason, saplings I replant around here are always regrown when I come back the next day. I wonder why? Anyway, I was chopping down the trees, when I realized it was night. I tried to focus, but my mind was going a mile a minute. I heard mobs behind me, and ran. At one point, I had fallen in a ditch and my leg was trapped. The events of weeks ago flood into my mind, and tears stream down my cheeks; I guess the feeling of my leg being sore reminds me of them and what they had to go through when I had-no, I'd never do that! I didn't do that!

I tug and tug, until it hurts so bad, the only thing I can do is cry.

**Why are you crying?**

_Because they were my friends, and, I guess I miss them_

**Why would you miss them? They attacked you in the first place.**

_But not before I stole from them. I even have the ingot I stole!_

**See, you stole again. Now they'll hate you.**

_You clearly need to pop by more. The house burnt down._

**By you**

_By someone or something._

**Oh for squid's sake! JUST GO INSANE ALREADY!**

_No way! Good bye!_

**I swear you'll-**

Jeez, why is that stinking voice always in my head. Anyway back in reality, I'm crying, and thinking about what could've happened. Something different than what happened. A zombie approaches me, and I shudder, and commence pulling at my leg again. This can't be happening. I don't want to be a zombie. I don't want to be a squid, which is why my night vision isn't on. And it's why I fell in the first place. See, I only want to be one thing.

_Me_

**(A/N: yeah, this is also a part one. well, i think this has gone pretty well. what do my ocs think?**

**Steven: terrible**

**Maddie: meh, needs more action.**

**Anita: can someone help me hide a body?**

**Mira: idk. im not even one of your main ocs. why am i here? **

**Nell: welp, im still trying to make room for other ocs. 55 and counting.**


	9. Why is there a lava creeper saving me P2

**HOLY SH*T I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE. CRAP...**

**welp, here it is.**

**also, oc form:**

**(im not saying its recomended since most ocs submitted might only appear in the second book, but you can if you want.)**

**Name:**

**Gamertag:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Pet(optional, but if you do want a pet, it has to be a passive mob):**

**special ability(as in, farmer or miner or something like that):**

**yeah, its short. oh well.**

**THE STORY MUST HAPPEN**

The zombie approaches, and I squeeze my eyes close. But I never feel anything. I open my eyes, and see a floating iron sword with slimy zombie blood on it. The sword moves closer to me, and I start to panic.

_Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap._

Since I have no weapon, I can simply stare in horror. When the sword disappears, I relax a little and go back to pulling at my leg. I hear a weird slurping sound behind me, and when i turn around, I see a lava creeper with a tuxedo and a lava tie standing there. I also see a few faint letters above him, which are highlighted in black.

_TBNRfrags_

I blink, and the letters are gone.

"You okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. My leg is only crushed under a rock and I had a mini heart attack."

"You don't have to be sarcastic. Here, drink this."

He tosses me a light red potion, and i catch it. I open the top, and sniff it. It seems safe, so I drink it, and find it tastes sweet.

"Thanks for that, who are you?"

"I'm Preston."

"Janet."

"Nice to meet you Janet."

*timeskip to later*

After Preston had gotten my leg out from under the rock, he picked me up bridal style and carried me to his house.

"Why are there so many darn torches everywhere?"

It was true. there were dozens of torches all over the large wooden house.

"Battle Dome. Ever time, Mitch spawns a bunch of torches in my inventory. So, every time we play Battle Dome, I take one torch and add it to the house."

"You've played a lot of Battle Dome."

"You have no idea."

"Do the torches annoy the other people living here?"

"How did you know other people live here?"

"You can't live in a house this big with only one person."

"Oh. And yeah, kinda, cause they trip over them constantly. But it helps, because we're in the middle of a prank war so-"

"PUUUUURRRRRRRSTON!"

"And there you go."

"Preston, why did you stuff my room full of cactus?!"

"Because we're in the middle of a prank war."

"I know that. Why did you go after me? Rob was the one that pranked you last."

"It's a prank war. No one is safe."

"What ever. Who's the girl?"

"This is Janet. I found her injured in the forest, so I picked her up and took her here."

I glanced at the person who was speaking to Preston. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a red hoodie and black jeans.

"I'm Lachlan. Nice to meet you."

His voice was accented, and letters appeared above his head just like with Preston.

_CraftBattleDuty...what the heck am I seeing?_

He motioned for Preston to come in, and opened the wooden door.

"By the way, where is everyone?"

Preston set me down on the couch.

"Uh...Rob pranked Vikk, so Vikk chased him up stairs. In fact, you might hear-"

From above us, there was a large crash.

"That. They might be wrestling. And I don't know where Nooch is. Why?"

"I don't exactly think its a good idea to have an ingured person here when we're having a prank war."

"Then why did you bring her here?!"

"Cause I forgot."

"Right."

"Also, Nooch is behind you."

Lachlan was suddenly tripped from behind, and while trying to gane balance, accidently pulled Preston down with him.

"HA! In your face Preston!"

I looked over to see robot and a boy with black hair and a blue hoodie. Over their heads, there were again letters.

_NoochM_

_Woofless_

Preston looked up from below Lachlan, and a confused expression was on his face.

"Wait a minute, Rob, if you're here, then where's Vikk?"

"Probably locked in the bathroom."

"You locked him in the bathroom?!"

"Yes."

"Then why did you say probably?"

"Because he might-"

"Rob, you are going to get it!"

"Oh crap, angry Vikk, ANGRY VIKK!"

Nooch and Lacklan just laughed and ran outside.

'Rob' ran into the kitchen.

"Rob, come one!"

"Nope. sorry Preston, you're on your own!"

**holy crap i finished it tonight! yay! what cha think will happen next chapter? it involves Janet...**

**Janet: yeah, IM INVOLVED! anyway, submit your ocs, and a few will be in this story, while the rest will appear in the next chapter.**

**Nell: yup! any way-**

**Janet: since the author doesn't seem to be saying anything, ill do outro!**

**Nell: hey wait, you cant-**

**Janet: BI GUYS!*waves*BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**


	10. Insanity smanity SAVE DEM FRIENDS!

**hey friends!(god, i need a name for all of you..) so im back, and with a new update! **

**you can all thank FullMetalCanine for this one, cause she's like: WORK SLAVE, WORK!**

**usually i wouldn't really take that as a threat, but she knows me IRL. we go to the same school, so she can whoop my *ss when ever she feels like it. SHES A SCARY WITCH LADY! not as bad as FullMetalFeline...but still very scary. **

**also, if i don't update for a while, like a few weeks or something like that, then leave a review or pm me asking me for an update. cause then my good side that likes to please everyone will take over, and my procrastinating self with get kicked out. why i say to TELL me to, is because my feul is the reviews. weird, right? cause then when everyone is done reviewing, i'll be sitting there with no motivation. **

**screw you brain. **

**but yeah...enjoy!**

I couldn't help myself. It was all too hilarious. Nooch and Lachlan were pearing in through the window, and Rob was standing in the kitchen doorway.  
And then the laughs came.

I burst out laughing, not being able to hold it back anymore. All eyes shot to me, I but didn't care. Once I started, I couldn't stop. After a few moments of silence except for my laughing, Vikk questioned Preston.

"Okay, where did you get the girl?"

"Why do you think I was the one the brought her here?"

"Because everyone here is smarter than you." Rob joined the conversation.

"I can take offense from that!"

"You were meant to take offense from that." Lachlan joined the conversation.

The four began to argue and tease Preston, while Nooch sat down next to me.

I look over at him and say, "Are they always like this?"

He turns to me and replies, "Yup. It gets worse when we PVP."

_What the heck is 'PVP'?_

I simply nod so I don't look weird, then turn my attention to the fight.

"Should we...uh...stop them?"

"Nah. You'll get yourself killed. You should get to bed. I'll deal with them."

He helps me upstairs into a spare bedroom, and the moment I hit the bed, I fall asleep.

_I *yawn* wonder why..._

* * *

_I'm back in the void._

_Why am I here?_

_Then it hits me._

_Oh snot, it's this dream again._

_I again started floating faster and fatser, until I came across the scene again._

_"Why do I have to chose?!" I shout at nobody in peticular._

_**"Cause you do."**_

_"Oh great. It's you."_

_**"Yup. It's me."**_

_"Okay, shut it with the FNaF references, and who the heck are you anyway?"_

_**"I'm the squid version of you."**_

_"The what?"_

_**"Your squid version idiot."**_

_"Don't you mean the insane part of me?"_

_**"Nope. The squid version. You see, you and many others have different versions of yourselves, but they only come out when a certain emotion is triggered."**_

_"Keep going."_

_**"Why should I? You don't even know what PVP is."**_

_"Okay, what is it?"_

_**"Player versus player."**_

_"What's a player?"_

_**"It's a person with gamertag over their head."**_

_"Gamertag? You mean those weird letters over everyone's heads?"_

_**"Yup. Now chose."**_

_"I can't."_

_**"If you would just let me take over..."**_

_"Never! Why would I let you do anything?!"_

_**"Because your 'friends' hate you."**_

_"No they don't."_

_**"They will. What's with the suspicious look? Don't believe me? Fine, see for yourself."**_

_Images flash through my mind, each worse than the next. But one caught my eye. It was me with my squid clothes on. My eyes were squid colored as well, as well as crazed. In my hand was a flint and steel. But that's not what scared me most. What scared me most was that there was a house burning behind me. A house I knew to well._  
_Sky's house._  
_Ian's house._  
_Bashur's house._  
_Jerome's house._  
_Mitch's house._  
_Tyler's house._

* * *

"I didn't do it!"

I woke up with sweat on my forehead. My breathing was heavy, and my heart was beating like crazy. I looked outside; it was morning. I slid out of bed, and opened the door. I was almost run over by Preston and Rob, who were racing each other downstairs.

"Where are you guys going in such a hurry?"

"FOOOOD!" They chimed together.

I shook my head then stepped to the side.

"Well don't let me keep you from your food."

I waved goodbye then slipped back inside the then room. I slid down against the door, my head throbbing. I looked around the room. There was the bed of course, and there was also a furnace and a few chests with a crafting table in the corner. I walked over to the chests, and opened one. Inside were regular materials, like wood and cobblestone, but nothing of too much value.

_Better not steal._

I closed the first one, then moved onto the other one. I peered inside to find some slimy balls of goo, wool, string, some leather and a bit of dye. I picked up some of the slime balls and string, then grabbed some wood and moved as best I could over to the crafting bench. Preston was right; that healing potion was wearing off fast. When I finally made it to the crafting table, my leg burned so bad. I put my weight against the table, and crafted the wood into sticks. Then I combined the Sticks with the balls of goo and string, and i had made a crutch of some sort. I tried it out, but my leg still hurt when it touched anything. I wobbled over to the chest again and pulled out some more wool and string as well as some leather. As I did, the lights flickered off and on once, but I figured it was just a faulty redstone signal. I gently wrapped my leg in wool, then leather, then string. When I was done, I made my way downstairs to the boys.

"Preston, you certainly picked up a good girl. She's smart and resourceful."

"Why do you guys keep saying I 'picked her up'? I found her in the forest wounded!"

"Sure you did Preston. Sure you did." I added onto the conversation. A few of the boys acknowledged me, then went back to eating. I decided to mention the redstone fail in my room.

"By the way, was one of you messing with the redstone? Cause' the lights in my room flickered."

They shook their heads.

"I'll check it out."

Nooch got up and went outside. I sat down in his place and started eating.

A while later, Vikk got up to go mining, and Lachlan went into town to do something. It was Rob's turn to clean up, so that left me and Preston.

"I'm gonna go fill in the ditch you fell in so no one else does. Wanna come?"

"Sure."

I watched as Preston reached into a chest and pulled out a stack of dirt, then I followed him outside.

When we came to the ditch, Preston started filling it in while I stood guard. When he was finished, we heard a rustling and decided to leave. Before we could, a group of squids came out and attacked us. We were both shoved onto the ground, and then Prwston stood in front of me with an iron sword in hand.

"Janet, run. Now."

"But what abou-"

"Just go.

I obeyed, and retreated into the trees, but every step backwards was another step towards insanity. I couldn't move.

_You have no choice. Do it for yourself. Do it for your friends._

I took a deep breath, then took a step backwards, and everything faded to black.

* * *

When I came back to my senses, I knew why I did. I could see a knocked out Preston being pulled away by the squids. I would've screamed out, but who would've heard me? I ran towards the house, the adrenaline kicking in and making me forget about my leg. As I ran, I looked down at myself. My clothes were bloodied and torn, and several large gashes lined my arms and legs. Welp, that's my insane self for you; once I'm gone, nothing can stop me.

When I got to the house, I kicked open the door to see Rob and Nooch arguing with worried faces. When they look toward me, I open my mouth to take another breathe, then I speak in a hoarse sound.

"The squids...got...Preston..."

Everything fades to black as I loose all strength and collapse onto the door frame and then fell to the ground.

**wow...Janet is clueless as to what goes on...i feel bad...anyway, i plan on adding as many youtubers into this as i can. except my mind goes blank whenever i try to think of what youtuber she should meet next. After The Pack, she'll meet Bodil, but after that I has no idea. i'll probably use an oc for that, but then after that i need a tuber. and dont worry if they're not a major youtuber. i'll search them up anyway. **

**um yeah...the next part is all Janet's..**

**Janet: I didn't plan anything...**

**Preston: why did you let me get caught?!**

**Sky: seriously, why are we all getting caught?!**

**Janet: idk. blame the author**

**All:*turn to author with knife* **

**Me: uh...i gotta deal with oc mafia 2. GOD DANG IT!**

**anyway, **

**BBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**


	11. Gosh darn it, Simon

**i was able to cry _loudly_ for the first time in a few years...THANK YOU MULZYPOPS YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I AM!**

**yeah...i can barely let tears escape my eyes let alone actually cry...its my positive of me. it wont let me upset others or cry in the presence of a sad person or anyone for that matter. it also wont let me argue unless my argument will get me somewhere. yeah...my mind is a confusing place of weirdness. let's not go on any field trips there. XD  
**

**anyway, when we last left off the squids got Preston! nooooooooo! eh..out of everyone in The Pack, id be the most upset Lachlan or Vikk got captured...which is why Lachlan is in the city, and Vikk is mining:3**

**Steven: well actually...**

**Janet: NO! i dont wanna hear it Steven! I WILL FORCE THE PRESTON UPON YOU!**

**Steven: he sucks at PVP.**

**Preston: hey!**

**Me: all of you, SHUT UP!**

**now, where was i...**

**oh yeah!**

**yes ma'am. *sits in time-out corner* how long?**

_**Thing story stuff**_

When your friends is kidnapped in front of you, you normally don't run away. You scream. But Janet didn't exactly want to scream, cause then the squids would know that she was there, and they'd also know that she was screaming to get someone's attention, and that that someone was in the area. Janet didn't want to risk it. So she ran back to the house, told Rob and Matt the news, the blacked out. What happens next scared her to no end...

_**JANET POV**_

I woke up to silence. Complete silence.

_Okay, the people who live at this house are never silent. What-_

I jumped out of bed and ran down the hall despite my leg.

"No no no no no no no no, this can't be happening, no no no no no, please let me be wrong, no no no no..."

To make it easier on myself, I road down the banister and slid off at the end.

"Nooch?! Rob?! Vikk?! Lachlan?! Anyone?!"

Silence. Dead silence.

"Anyone?!"

I looked around, and seeing my crutch still on the floor, I picked it up and began to walk around with it. I searched everywhere to no avail until I decided to change tactics. As I Walked outside, I blinked rapidly until my vision turned a bit grey. Then I looked over the house for gamertags. There were none.

"Darn it...not a-flipping-gain."

I walked back into the house and looked around. There wasn't much else, except the boys' rooms. I blush at the thought of going into them, but there wasn't much else I could do. It was the late afternoon, and I would have to head out soon. I walked into the first room. It was the same as my room, except there were three chests instead of two. There wasn't anything special in the room, so I checked the others. It was the same.

I turned to leave the house, but something caught my eye. A diamond sword, probably for PVP, was sticking out of one of the chests against the back wall. I pulled it out, then looked it over. It was shiny and new, and it had a purple hue over it.

_I wonder what enchantments it has..._

I put it in my bag, then head start to walk towards the jungle.

_I have to tell Lachlan what's happened, and the shortest root is through the jungle._

_*timeskip cause I can't jungle biome. shut up, its a thing. deal with it*_

As I pushed aside the kajillionth bush, I heard a pained cry. I rushed off to my left, and peered out from behind a think jungle tree.

"Simon, how can you miss a jump at a time like this?!"

"It's not my fault we're being chased by squids!"

"No, but it is your fault that we haven't outrun them yet."

"Shut up, Baki!"

"I'm just sayin'!"

There was another rustle of leaves, and a boy with a watermelon on his head fell out of the trees above. He has on an orange shirt with a light blue 'S' on it.

"GOSH DARN IT NOT AGAIN!"

"SIMON WHAT THE FLIP MAN!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST FREAKING PARKOUR?!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT, OKAY?!"

"YES IT IS!"

"WHY ARE SIDING WITH WITH HIM, DOUBLE?!"

"CAUSE YOU SUCK AT PARKOUR!"

"God, Simon, just get back up here."

"I can't. There are squids coming at me with pointy objects."

Thinking quickly, I put Sky's amulet on and walked out just far enough so that it was showing but not to show myself.

"Leave Simon alone!"

The squids turn towards me, and look confused.

"Wait, didn't we capture you?" One of the squid says.

_Why you bloody little-_

"I escaped. And if you want me again, you'll have to catch me first."

I darted into the trees, hoping that the squids would follow me. They did.

_Okay, now if I just keep running, that should give 'Simon' enough time to get back into the tree-_

"Get back here!"

I quickly make a sharp turn and headed back to where I heard those voices from before. I couldn't let the squids know that I wasn't Sky, so I wrapped a cloak I had made on the way here around me. I slipped the hood on just as I burst into the clearing. When I did, I saw Simon on a tree branch as well as a snowman with a red scarf, a human with brown eyes and hair with a blue shirt, a human with shades and a yellow tie, and a yellow and blue robot looking at me. As I was looking at them, I heard a squid come up from behind me, so I ducked and pulled out that golden sword.

It was time for a battle.

God damn it, Author

**I'm proud of myself...**

**Janet: WHY?! all thats gonna happen is that everyone is gonna die!**

**Me: no, thats not what's gonna happen. Remember, Lachlan is in the city, PLUS there are ocs. there's also other tubers in the city..**

**Janet: like who?**

**Me: i'd spoil it then!**

**Steven: spoil it! spoil it! spoil it!**

**Me: WHY ARE YOU HERE?!**

**Steven: cause im not in Standing United for a few more chapters, so i decided to stick here.**

**Me: its gonna be so chaotic with him here...OH WELL!**

**ANYWAY, i was gonna say im proud of myself for churning these chapters out o quickly. irs mostky because i have to write that 2000-3000 word chapter for the thirtieth chapter in Standing United. while i work on that, im gonna put out chapters on this so that you guys are entertained!**

**LOLI, dont worry. im perfectly fine with being Nell(y or ie) the Author Slave. perfectly fine.**

**what else?**

**i played FNaF on my friends phone a few days ago...**

**i was at 5am on 20 when Foxy came to give me a hug.**

**I luv yah Foxy, but COULD YOU NOT HUG ME AT 5AM ON 20?!**

**XD**

**BBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!111**


	12. I am a stupid person very, very stupid

**im just gonna cut to the story.**

I watch as the squids surround me, each trying to get a good look at my face. There was silence, and then, splat! Blood and ink dripped on the ground, and a dead squid lay there. Another one approached me, but I was to fast. This happened about, um, about...5 more times before I got cocky. Not _that_ type of cocky. Ew.

"Wow, you guys are more worthless than I originally thought."

That really sent the squids over the edge. Thier blows began to get more aggressive, and I might have even started to excrete a bit of ink. God, that sounds wierd. Oh well. I had to focus.

About two minutes later, I was knocked off my feet, and my sword was stuck in a tree. The squids approached me with hatred burning deep within their small derpy eyes.

**_Hehe, you're going to die._**

_SHUT THE HECK UP!  
_

The squid's clawed tentacle came down with great speed, and I couldn't block it, so I dodged. Lokking back, I can see how what happened had happened. I slipped away just in time, but a portion of the left side of my cloak was torn right off my back. When I had successfully made it to the tree with my sword in it, I noticed everyone, including that group of players, was giving me weird looks. And then I realised: they could see my clothes. That, and I doubt Sky would wear a skirt. Would he? I don't know...

"You're not Sky!" One of the squids screeched at me.

"Or am I?"

But the squid wasn't listening. It ran at me, and I again had to dodge. Time seemed to slow down as I felt something tugging at my cloak. But then, the ripped cover gave away at my neck, and I heard a shrill ripping sound before I stopped all together.

_Oh snap, they know I'm not sky. Well, I'm just about the biggest idiot e-_

I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Blood splattered onto my shirt and reality hit me like a rock. I'm about to die.

I shrieked in pian and crumpled to the ground, only to yelp and turn onto my back. I looked at myself to find an arrow burried deep in my flesh. scarlet blood pored out of the wound, and my vision clouded. A squid-blue figure loomed over me, sword in hand. And the I felt another sensation in my chest. It was a soft and fuzzy feeling, as if comforting me. And Sky's amulet glowed. As the amulet began to heat up, I could see the squids' horrified expression. Warmth spread throughout my collarbone, and the wind picked up, causing my hair to slice at my face. I couldn't see exactly what happened, but I do remember a loud shriek of pain, and feeling the amulet stop glowing after a minute of two. Of course, I was too busy trying to not black out. Once the wind stopped, I got up and started running, my feet pounding at the dirt. Where was I going? I'm not sure, but I was going somewhere.

**btw, who here has heard of/listens to Your Favorite Martian?**

**if you haven't, dont. cause then you'll get addicted to the music, and then you'll be extremely sad and mad that they retired.;_;**

**what makes it worse is that in the last video they posted they said that they would realease an album, and they never did!**

**if you happen to want to listen him anyway, these are my recomendations: Zombie Love, Bottles of Bear, Club Villain, The Stereotypes Song, Orphan Tears, 8-bit world, Nerd Rage, Friend Zone, and Take Over The World. I like 8-bit World the most.**

**also, the youtubes that are wanted in this(thank you for that, Ck.): **

**Cavemanfilm  
DanTDM  
YOGSCAST  
Markiplier  
mlghwnt  
The Atlantic Craft  
**

**okay, um lets see...i'll do Cavemanfilms for sure, not sure about DanTDM, i'll need help from IRL Mira and Steven because i don't usually watch the Yogscast, yes to Markiplier, i'm contemplating mlghwnt, and i was originlly gonna put The Atlantic Craft in the story sooner, but a mixture of plot bunnies and logic caused me to change when and how they come into the story.**

**if you want me to put a certain tuber in this, then tell me.**

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIII**


	13. In comes the oc and bad puns!

I'm being chased by Mitch and Jerome.

Well, technically not them.

|flashback|

Where was I going? I'm not sure, but I was going somewhere. Once I was far enough away from that group of people, I grabbed the amulet and pulled. It gave way at my neck with a sharp snap.

"What the heck did you do back there?" I asked it. It didn't answer. I sighed and continued staring at it.

"It sensed there were squids, so it activated. How it activated with a squid using it, I'm not sure. I guess it sensed that us squids are the superior force."

My head shot up at the sound of a new voice. Across from me, a being that looked like a squid version of me stood. It had my hair and facial features, but it had different clothes that were squid colored and squid color skin. Patches of scales appeared on their arms and legs, and their eyes were soulless.

"Who are you, and why do you look like me?"

The_...thing_...laughed, then sinisterly smiled. "Don't you get it? I'm you from the future! Well, not the future, but something close to it."

"What do you mean?"

"Simple. You are a squid, and always will be. And since you're one of us, it's time you start acting like it. You can start by handing me that amulet."

"Never! Just because I am a squid, doesn't mean I'm gonna fight with them."

"Fine. If you won't join us, then we have no use for you. Kill her boys."

An arrow whipped past my head, and I was surprised at what I saw. A squid version of Mitch and Jerome stood before me, weapons out.

"What the hell did you do to them?!"

"I'd be thinking of running instead of that. They're much stronger now that they're not human. I'd be surprised if you even live after this encounter."

I give her a final glare and stuff the amulet in my bag before darting into the trees, Mitch and Jerome hot on my tail.

|flashback|

After a few minutes of running, my lungs burned and my muscles ached for rest.

"You're not good at this, are you?"

I looked to my left to see a player running along side me.

_SnowFall36_

The player was a girl with long flowing light almost white blonde hair that was pulled into a high ponytail. They had icy blue eyes, pale white skin, thin lips, and were skinny and tall. They wore silver skinny jeans, a white shirt with a few black high lights on it, and silver shoes.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your average Sky Army recruit. My name is Snow."

"Janet. This is sorta my first time being chased by squid versions of my friends."

"Wait, we're being chased? I thought you were just running for exercise or something."

Snow looked behind us, and sure enough, the duo was there.

"Huh. Take my hand."

"Wh- AHHHHH!"

Snow grabbed Janet's hand, then with her free hand, she grabbed a nearby vine, and swung. Once they were on a high up branch, Snow squealed with glee.

"Wasn't that fun?!"

"No! Why are you so care free?"

"Well, someone needs to be optimistic. Just because the squids are taking over the world doesn't mean you have to be sad!"

_Noted: Snow is crazy yet fun._

Snow began to jump around the branches before she eventually came across a hidden door, which she opened and walked in. After observing the small house carefully, she went over to a chest and started to go through it. "Where the heck did Jordan put all the iron? Where the heck is he anyway? He's never here when I'm here..."

"Did you say something, Snow?" Janet asked.

"Nothing!"

"Okay...anyway, you said Sky Army, right?"

"Yup. Have you not heard of them?"

"Nope."

"HOW HAVE YOU NOT HEARD?!"

"U-uh...I was...uh..." Janet looked for the right words. "I've been...been...been stuck..."

"In the squid prison?"

"Y-yes! That's exactly where I've been this whole time..."

"Well, that explains your clothes and dirty hair."

"Wait, my hair is dirty?"

"Not to mention they must've tried to wipe your memory so you would obey commands and that's why you don't know what the Sky Army is."

"Uh, you're talking to fast, slow dow-"

"And the reason you were being chased is because you escaped!"

"CALM THE HECK DOWN!"

"NEVER!"

"Hey Snow, where the heck did you put the iron-"

"JORDAN!" Snow ran into the other room, and a large crash was heard.

"Snow that's not funny. Stop chasing me with that sword!"

"YOU'VE EVADED ME ENOUGH!"

A boy with bare feet ran into the room. He brown shorts and a white shirt with a brown vest and a small green cloak. Snow ran into the room as well, and she soon caught up to the boy. Once she had pinned him to the ground, she sat on him.

"A-a little help?"

Once I realized the boy was addressing me, I tried to pull Snow off him.

"Get off him Snow!"

"No! I refuse!"

"Snow this is no time to pout!"

"I'm not pouting! I'm exacting my revenge!"

"Ha ha, because my name is Jordan as well, right?" The boy added. Snow nodded. After pulling for a good 30 seconds, I finally let go, and Snow fell off of Jordan by recoil.

**heh...this was a mistake...it's so bad...  
**

**Janet: it's not a mistake! its...its...um...**

**Tyler: your not helping**

**Janet: well you try!**

**Tyler: no!**

**Me: SHUT UP! anyway, I decided to use Snow, cause i've read enough stories with her in them to know how she acts:3**

**Snow: im awesome**

**Me: yup. anyway, sorry for a short and bad chapter, i have to 'study'**

**Steven: and that means watch the tubers you guys ask her to put in this. she wants to make the tubers act just like they do IRL.**

**Me: im studying the atlantic craft and the yogscast right now.**

**Janet: that sounds wrong.**

**Me: eh. i need to study thinknoodles and cavemanfilms after this...cause i already watch all the others reguarlyXD  
**

**welp, that's it for now, **

**OH WAIT BEFORE YOU GO! im thinking of doing another story, and there's a poll on my profile. can i manage another story? i kinda have 70 ocs in my head right now. i think i'll handle it.**

**anyway,**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**


	14. I'm surprised I even knew how to fight

**My sister asked if it was a good thing that two of the people following this story have some sort of Sky reference in their name. And I said yes. Then she asked why. And then I closed my bedroom door.**

**I like to believe I was doing her a favor. She was probably like: OPEN THE DOOR!**

**Anyway...**

After Snow had fallen off the boy, I grabbed at her arms but she pulled away just in time, and I tripped over the boy.

"Get back here Snow!"

"Never! I refuse to die to someone half my age!"

"I'm older than you!"

"How do you know!? IT WASN'T ON THE OC FORM!"

"DID YOU JUST BREAK THE FORTH WALL?!"

"YES!"

"SNOW YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"I DO WHAT I WANT!"

"No seriously Snow, that was out of line..."

"Yeah...sorry..."

"Um..I'm gonna continue to chase you."

"Okie!"

*twenty minutes later and after Janet was introduced to Jordan. Give me a break, my brain is a peice of charred mush right now. Don't ask. Math. Idiot kid who can't do 4-2 without help. Ughhhhhhhhhhh*

After catching Snow, I was introduced to Jordan, who was eating some chicken at the moment. Snow had gone out to get something, so I was alone in the house. So you know what I do? I go outside even though there are killer squids trying to get me. It was nighttime, and the sun had just set over the horizon. After going for a walk, I turned around and walked past the house tree thing. After a short walk, I stopped altogether.

_Something is seriously wrong-_

Something grabbed me from behind, and cupped their hand over my mouth. I could feel my hands being tied together, so I tried to struggle. When that didn't work, I lifted my knee up, then jabbed with my foot backwords. Who ever was back there took their hand off my mouth, and replaced it with a gag. So now I was trapped. I think it's time to become a bad*ss.

I put down my foot, then pushed myself up words and leaned back. In result, I flipped over the person who gagged me and gooton myself free. Thinking quickly, I pushed one of my feet at the persons back, causing them to fall forword. But there was another. He shoved me down, and I couldn't get up. As he reached down to get me, I interlocked my feet around his hands. He tried to pull his hand up, but my feet followed. Once I was upside down, I let go of his hands, and balanced on my tied hands for a split second, before pushing up on my hands, and flipping back onto my feet. The first one tried to come at me, but I ran right for a tree, and without thinking, ran strait up the trunk. Once I was a few meters up, I pushed against the trunk and backflipped. I landed cleanly on my feet, then shoved one of my feet into the person chasing me, who was pushed into the tree trunk harshly. The other one seemed enraged if not sad at this sight. He ran at me, and I jumped out of the way. He too slammed into the trunk and was knocked out. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, then continued towards my destination. Snow and Jordan were nice and all, but I had a hunch. A hunch that was leading me to the caves.

**it's so short, but eh. i have my reasons. and anyway-**

**Steven: haha! we the ocs have kidnapped the author! now she'll never write again! hah!**

**Maddie: shut up! your spoiling everything. **

**Anita: i really need to hide that body...**

**Me: HELP MEH! the only good oc here is Janet, but she hasn't done anything...**

**Janet: i prefer the term "is waiting for the right moment to strike."**

**Steven: she's lazy...so very lazy...anyway, we the ocs want to be all powerful. **

**Me: meaning they want to be mods in my head.**

**Janet: cause you get to boss others around and go through classified memories!**

**Steven: currently, Janet is the only one who has mod. not even the tubers are mods!**

**Me: well, to be truthful, Tyler would f*ck everything up, Ty would destroy everything, and Sky is just...Sky...besides, Janet is the only one of the ocs that is nice to me.**

**Maddie: not true!**

**Me: other than you, no others ocs are mods...except if you were mod, you would kill Steven.**

**Maddie: true...true...anyway, before you say anything else...BIIIIIIIIIII EVERYONE!**

**Me: help meh!**

**Steven: you will die!**


	15. Because we all just love cliff hangers

**Steven: Janet has decided to speak in Swedish for some reason. **

**Janet: ****Japp! Och jag ska njuta förvirrande skiten ur alla!**

**Maddie: Why Swedish of all languages?**

**Janet: Tja ... Det låter som "squid" till mig.**

**Maddie: How?**

**Janet: Det gör bara.**

**Maddie: Okay...**

**Steven: Wait, if Janet can speak in Swedish, can I speak in Korean?**

**Janet: Nä. Det en mod privilegium.**

**Steven: Darn. **

**Maddie: Where's the author?**

**Janet: I tomrummet av hennes sinne någonstans.**

**Maddie: Seriously, NO ONE CAN UNDERSTAND YOU.**

**Janet: Jag bryr mig inte ett skit. **

**Maddie: Just because we can't understand you doesn't mean you can cuss.**

**Janet: Vem är det som säger att jag kan inte förstås? :) ****Åh, och detta är min A / N nu!**

**Maddie: Wha-? That's not fair! **

**Steven: You can't just-**

**Janet: ****ledsen för den försenade uppdateringar, författaren har varit så freaking upptagen. så ja, den här historien och hennes andra inte på hiatus.**

**Probably all of you: Can you repeat that in english**

**Janet: of course. sorry, here's what i said: ****sorry for the delay in updates, the author has been so freaking busy. so yeah, this story and her others aren't on hiatus. **

After a few trips and falls, I had gotten the gag off my mouth, but the ropes held fast. I sighed, and walked towards the jagged rocks of the cave entrance. I felt someones presence, but when I looked around, there were no gamertags. Despite the feel of eyes stareing at me, I continued to try to saw off the ropes. Once they were off, I gave the underbrush one last look before I turned to the dark entrance of the cave.

My desent into the caves went pretty except for the few monsters here and there; course all I had to do was turn on my night vision, which was already on. This is the squidpocolypse. Who uses torches anymore? Not me.

After I had scared off a group of creepers(stupid creatures), I heard some thing move behind me. I whipped around to find some rocks crumbling from a high up ridge. I cursed under my breath, and tried to nerdpole up. When I finally got to the top, some thing ran around the corner before I could see it; I ran right after it. After a few failed attempts of seeing who/what it was running from me, the cave sloped upwards, and I burst out of my previous entrance. I turned off my nightvision as the light engulfed me. I took a look around. The feeling of being watched was gone, but the cave still gave off a presence. I had a choice.

Brave the dark, or run through the light.

I chose darkness.

*timeskip cause why the heck not*

After running for what seemed like forever, I had caught up to someone.

**Janet: Också, jama :3**

**Me: *crys***

**Maddie: what's she so sad about?**

**Steven: probably what she's gonna do on Monday.**

**Janet: ****Shhh ... vi är bara ocs. Vi kan inte spilla allt.**

**Anita: screw you guys, im going retro!*runs off***

**Maddie: come back! *runs after her***

**Steven: meh*runs after Maddie***

**Janet: ****Jösses, de är som lämlar! Welp, ja.**

**Me: i'll take over from here. **

**Janet: okej. Bye!*runs off anime-style***

**Me: heh. anyway, this story is only 15 chapters long, and it already has 12 followers! thanks so much! **

**people i would like to thank:**

**NegativeZer0Gravity(mah first follower AND favorite)**

**Ckbrothers(my first reviewer)**

**and pretty much everyone. gosh...im gonna explode from feels...it means so much...i really hope it doesn't end soon...**

**anyway, sorry for no updates, i just...i've been busy, and so much has happened, and i have a benchmark in three weeks, and im gonna get dogs soon after that...and im going crazy from emotions...and,just, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY! *jumps around happily***

**BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**


	16. Trust the voice in your head

**OHHHH EMMMMMM FREAKING GEEEEEEEEEEE**

**my story got spotlighted by a user i don't ever know! and now im flipping out and jumping around while squealing. and then mah sis walked in, and was like "did you eat the candy?" except i was flailing my arms around and i might've hit her a few times but who cares?**

**here's the user: www . fanfiction u/6455648/Minecraftpsyco99**

**and I'll put a real link that works on my profile before this chapter is published.**

**so yeah...thank you Joey-senpai for that!**

***continues dancing around***

**Maddie: oh god, who broke her this time? *holds wrench***

**Janet: Inga. Hon är bara riktigt glad. Dessutom, vad menar du "gör någon som lever bland de döda?"! Hur skulle författaren vet, hon-**

**Steven: she had a guardian angel until she was 10**

**Maddie: she can feel the presence of spirits and often tell them to do stuff. **

**Steven: She stays up till 1:00 am almost everyday.**

**Maddie: she sometimes sees things behind her.**

**Steven: she-**

**Janet: ****okej, ja, hon är nästan ett medium.**

**Maddie: glad we agree. now then...*hits author with wrench in head***

**Me: *passes out***

**Maddie: on with the story! you guys will be surprised!**

I whipped around another corner, and was confused and relieved at the same time.

"Vikk?"

"Janet? What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, just running for my life cause someone tried to kidnap me in the jungle. Who's your friend?"

Vikk rolled him eyes before continuing. "This is Dan. Dan, this is a friend of mine. Her name's Janet."

Dan was a boy with a ripped black suit and multi-shade green tie. He had a beard, and black hat. All in all, he resembled a caveman. Dan nodded at me, before turning back around and walking away.

"Where's he going?" I asked Vikk as the caveman walked away.

"Well...we're here to get our ores and get out. Something, or _someone_, lives in these caves. He's freaking creepy. You remember Preston, right?"

"Y-Yeah," I stuttered at the memory. "Of course."

"Well, last time he went in here, he didn't come out. We had to come in and get him."

"Why?"

"He got lost. And bitten by a bat."

"A bat?"

"Yeah. The...thing...has a pet bat."

"Huh. I was following something I couldn't see. They led me out of the cave."

"That's weird. Are you sure it was the thing?"

"It might have been something else."

"Like what?"

"A dwarf. Or maybe a space man and a scientist."

"Janet, I think your becoming delirious."

"Say what you want Vikk, but I know what I saw."

"What ever. Come on, you can help us."

I followed Vikk and Dan down further into the caves, and with every step, I kept thinking I saw something more and more. At one point, I had stopped to mine some iron, and lost the two males. I didn't panic, and instead turned on my nightvision.

_Hey weird squid person me thing._

_**What do you want?**_

_Where are the two others?_

**_Why would I tell you?_**

_Um...because you feel like being nice?_

**_Ugh, fine. But you have to do exactly what I say._**

_...Fine._

The warped voice in my head led me this way and that, often leading me down dead ends and away from the torches. At one point, I came to a fork in the pathway. The voice in my head told me right, which was the way with torches, while another voice, a more sinister one, told me to go down the left.

**_Right. It has torches, see?_**

_"But the left is more dangerous. More grueling, more adventurous. Do not follow the voice in your head, Janet. It will lead you to bad things."_

Against my greater judgement, I went left. Although it was darker, I could here the sound of running water splashing around down the right path. Soon after, the voice in my head disappeared, and I was left with the voice without a body.

"So, why did you lead me away from the squids?"

_"...Because I want to be the one to kill you myself..."_

I almost stopped to question the voice, when I heard a bat squeak. And then footsteps. A sharp pain laced up my arm, and my night vision was failing. Everything around me faded to nothingness, and I was left to darkness.

_Keep calm, there's nothing to be afraid of._

I heard footsteps, and then I jammed my elbow backwords. I heard a small noise, and a bit of shuffling. I took off running, letting my instincts take over. Something grabbed at me, but I turned around and swung my foot in a large arc at my stomach level. MY foot landed on something, but faultered and I fell over. I grabbed a stick from my bag and got up. I kept running, and dragged the stick against the smoothstone. The friction between the two objects caused the stick's tip to burst into flames. Now I had light. As I kept running, I came to a fork. I chose left, then kept going. I'll admit, I slammed into the wall a bit.  
Okay, alot.  
Okay, every five minutes.  
Okay, every minute.  
It's not my fault! Okay, maybe it is. Anyway, I came to a dead end. I turned around, and there was nothing. I turned around, and saw a shawdowy figure in front of me.

_"Why would you play with fire. Let me fix that for you."_

And then, the torch blew out, and I was left in complete darkness.

**welp, that wraps that up...also! I'm currently doing a collab with Lady Andromeda 465! its called Little To Nothing, and its on her profile! I came up with the idea, but we posted it on her profile cause thats what we did. deal with it.**

**anyway, i have to go, but yeah...**

**Maddie: stop ignoring us!**

**ME: never!**


	17. That's not Vikk or Dan mostly Vikk

**woah. **

**did you see that last update?! **

**it was like, 2 hours after someone asked for an update! **

**and i was tired. **

**and i wanted some fish.**

**but i wrote anyway.**

**cause i dont want my ocs to bother me. **

**and I'll that type of person**

**yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah**

Memories. Memories flooded back to me.

|flashback|

_"Don't speak. Just do."_

_I pumped my foot back and forth, with each kick, I grew stronger._

_"Good, good. Now try it on a squid."_

_"I-I can't"_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because, the squids are my family. I wouldn't be alive without them."_

_"Remember that."_

_My father swam away, leaving me to do whatever. I looked to the surface, and then looked at my legs. Perhaps..._

No, I can't go to the surface. I'm not allowed. If the humans see me...

_I looked around, then began to swim to the surface. Death or not, it was worth a glimpse. When my head finally broke the surface, warm sunshine hit my face and shoulders, making me shiver in delight. I glanced around, not sure of what I might find. I heard someone coming, so I ducked down a few feet. A boy, probably a few years older than me, was watching the waters. There was some sort of wanting on his face, then there came hatred, and then worry. When he didn't move from his spot, I got worried. _

Does he see me? I hope not.

_The boy reached his hand down into the water, which surprised me. I reached for his hand, since I hadn't actually ever touched another human other than myself. The boy suddenly looked away from the water, and our hands missed by a few inches. I sank back underwater, unsure of what might've caused him to be distracted. When the boy looked back, he didn't see me, and the hatred from before returned to his face. He then got up, and walked away. I shrank back in the water, afraid that _I _had scared away the boy. I swam back to the river floor, where I rested until my father called for me._

|flashback end|

I dodged an oncoming attack, but I couldn't think strait with that stupid voice in my head.

**_You know, this would've never happened if you had just followed my orders._**

_Your 'orders' weren't exactly leading me somewhere nice._

**_You're one to talk._**

_How so?_

**_Well, you didn't follow orders that one morning, did you? Now, I'm stuck here as your alter ego. Who knows how many alter egos you have?!_**

_I doubt it's that bad._

**_No, it is. I know people with about four alter egos. They're not really uncommon, alter egos that is._**

_...How many do I have?_

**_Right now, two. Although, depends how long you keep that amulet._**

_Why would that matter?_

**_Well, you'd be stuck with me, plus the human side of you. Well actually..._**

I felt something hit my stomach.

_Could you not talk to me right now?!_

**_No! I'm lecturing you on alter egos!_**

_I'm not gonna be here for your lectures if this continues!_

**_Fine. Dodge left._**

Something hit my back.

**_I TOLD YOU TO DODGE LEFT!_**

_EXCUSE ME, I'M NOT THE ONE WITH A SIXTH SENSE!_

**_JUST FREAKING RUN ALREADY. HOW HAVE YOU NOT DONE THAT ALREADY?!_**

_I'M BEING ATTACKED!_

**_THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN'T RUN!_**

_YES IT DOES!_

**_NO IT DOESN'T!_**

"JUST SHUT UP!" I screeched out and did what the voice in my head told me to. Run.

I slipped on the amulet, trying to rid me of that voice. Surprisingly, it worked. The amulet also glowed a bit, so I was able to see fairly well. The only problem was that I could hear footsteps behind me. I tried to go faster, but my legs were giving out. Just as I was about to trip, a hand in the darkness grabbed my own, and pulled me along. Assuming it was Vikk or Dan, I followed, to tired to speak. Once we reached a dimly lit part of the cave, I stopped to catch my breath.

"I would've been a goner. Thanks Vi-"

That's not Vikk.

**dun, dun, DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

**poor Janet, she has to deal with her alter ego.**

**Janet: Det är inte så lätt som det ser ut! Hon är så obehagligt!**

**Maddie: I don't understand why you love these cliffhangers. you _just _achieved 15 followers, you dont need-**

**Steven: interruption!**

**Maddie: quite! I'm trying to lecture the author!**

**Me: all of you need to be quite! now where was I...?**

**oh yeah! **

**BBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**


	18. Who is this person?

**hello my friends! **

**Did you see that last date?! I updated two hours after someone asked for an update. **

**Standing United is gonna take a looooong time to update. **

**So ima update this.**

**enjoy.**

"Who are you?"

Before me stood a pale skinned boy with messy brown hair and blue eyes. He had no mouth(even though I could hear his heavy panting) and wore a white t-shirt that was covered by an unzipped blue jacket, pure black pants and brown boots. **(your skin was updated! how dare you!)** Like everyone else, he had letters above his head.

_Ckbrothers_

"Charlie. But you can call me Ck if you want."

"How are you speaking?"

"Oh, rub it in why don't cha!"

"I didn't- sorry."

"Don't mention it, I was joking. Come on, we have to get out of this cave. Also, what your name?"

"My name is Janet."

Charlie lead me down a bunch of turns, until he came upon a fork. Which happened to be the one from before when I was being chased. He went right.

After a few minutes, we came out of the cave, and only then did I realize how dirty I was.

"Janet, you smell like rotten eggs."

"How modest of you."

Charlie lead me off to a swamp biome, where he lead me to his ouse. Well, more like we got lost a bunch, and we were both paranoid of the squids finding us, so we made a makeshift house of dirt for the night.

"I happen to know someone who would love all this dirt...well actually, depends where we got it."

"Why would that matter?"

"He's kinda picky about where he gets his dirt from."

I chuckled.

"Is he making a dirt fortress or something?"

"He could. Did I mention he likes dirt?"

I laughed.

"Okay, well-"

"No."

"What?"

"It's my turn to ask the questions. We're playing 20 questions, right?"

I kept laughing.

"Yeah, sure. Just don't knock me out from laughing so hard."

"I make no promises and I regret nothing."

"I make no promises and I regret nothing- Ck 2015."

We both started laughing.

"Okay, okay, let's see, what do I want to know? Um...well first off, why do you have Sky's amulet?"

I looked down at my shirt and gasped. I had it on this entire time?!

"I..um..why do you want to know?"

"Well, first off, Sky doesn't let anyone touch his amulet, so you wearing it is kinda a big deal."

"How would you-"

"I teamed up with the frog and the fish, and we ambushed him. He got really mad."

"Well, duh."

"Second, that thing attracts squids."

"I-It does?"

"Yeah. The reason I was paranoid of the squids was because of the amulet. I can handle a few squids, no problem. But when they come to the amulet, they freaking come. There's hundreds of them, all wanting the amulet for themselves. It's quite powerful when its activated."

"That would explain a lot...do you have an alter ego?"

"I- yes, I think so. I'm pretty sure everyone does. I just haven't found out what it is."

We sat there for a minute, unsure of what to say. There were a lot of things I could've asked Charlie then. Unfortunately, he fell asleep before I could say anything else. I sighed, took off the amulet, then stepped outside for some air.

"I wonder...why does everyone talk as if the squids are evil? I doubt they're harmless, but..."

_"Janet..."_

I whipped around, but no one was there.

_"Janet..you won't find me here..."_

I kept my head on a swivel, trying to find what was making that noise.

_"Put on the amulet...and dig down...you'll find me there..."_

_Don't listen to the voices..._

**_Listen to the voices,_**_ **Janet.**_

_Now that I know you're the one behind this, I'm gonna go sleep._

**_I'm not the one behind the voice. _**

_Then who is?_

**_I have friends._**

_Shocker._

**This would've continued further. **

**But im on my iPad now. **

**Because i was on my computer, and I forgot to save. Then the wifi malfunctioned. And I lost about 1000 words. **

**So yeah. This is my life right. I also had a bad Good Friday. I don't want to talk about it...**

**actually, I was going to wait to post this a few days, but I decided to post it now, so that I could warn you that until further notice, updates will be slow. This might be the last update I do for a while. **

**But yeah. **

**Dont worry about me, I'll be fine. It's the reviews asking for updates that'll get me**

**anyway, I'm gonna sign off**

**BIII**

**(and please excuse any mistakes I made, my iPad has no red lines to show if something is spelled incorrectly.)**


	19. 2300 freaking words be proud of me

**ITS BEEN A FEW DAYZ**

**AND IM FLIPPING HYPER FOR SOME REASON**

**WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?**

**YOU KNOW WHAT, MEH! CAUSE 2000 WORD CHAPTERS ARE AWESOME!**

**YESH, THIS CHAPTER 2000 WORDS. **

**ENJOY MY FRIENDS~**

I step back inside the dirt house, and rested my head on the dirt. It's so uncomfortable. But what evs. I am _not _sleeping on Ck.

* * *

**(Janet cusses in the next paragraph. you have been warned)**

I slept on top of Ck. Sh*t. Absolute sh*t.

Well, I didn't mean to! I just ended up on op of him. Stupid sleep...

**(okay, you're safe)**

"Janet, you're blushing." Charlie spoke up after my sudden realization.

"I know!"

"Then why don't you stop?"

"I can't!"

"Just don't blush. It's simple."

"Charlie, you have no face."

"Correction: I have no mouth."

"Stop being smart. Everyone is always right, and I'm always wrong. I hate you all."

"No you don't. If you did, you wouldn't have slept on me."

"I shifted in my sleep!"

"Yeah? We-"

"Um..where is our house?" Charlie and I looked around. Indeed, the small dirt house that stood around us the night before was gone. "Charlie, did you-?"

"Sips! Come back with my dirt!"

Charlie took off running, and quickly disappeared into the swamp.

"Charlie! Where are you go- oh, forget it. He can't hear me."

I got up off the ground and dusted myself off. I decided to go the way Charlie had gone; at least I knew there was something that way. I glanced around a bit, before slipping the amulet in my bag and continuing my walk. Not surprisingly, it was hard to walk, and the ground was damp and mushy. I kept thinking I was being followed, but there was nothing but water and mushy dirt for a few chunks. I kept up my pace though, because you never know. At one point, my feet began to hurt, so I climbed a swamp tree, and rested on the leaves. It started to get dark a little while later, and then I saw something on the horizon. It seemed to be moving, and it was dark blue. Almost like-

"Hi, Janet."

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard the voice, and whipped around, blade drawn. Charlie looked up at me from the leaves.

"I got the dirt back!" He held a cube of dirt in his hand.

I sighed, and said, "Remind me to never meet your friends."

"Hey! That's offensive!...And quite possibly a very good idea."

I shook my head, then looked back over the horizon. The blue thing was gone, and I had a sinking feeling because of it.

"Hey Charlie, how many squids does the amulet attract again?"

"Hundreds when it's not being worn. Why?" Mt stomach flipped.

"We...may have a problem."

"Wha-ahhh!"

Charlie let out a loud yelp, and he was pulled from the tree to the ground.

"Charlie? Charlie?!" I slipped through the leaves and ended up on the ground. I quickly stood up, and found Ck laying on the ground. I put the amulet on to prevent more squids from coming, and then ran to him. I shook him until he looked up at me.

"Janet, get out of here."

"No. I refuse. Let's go." I pulled him up and we began to run as fast as we could away from the water. Up ahead, the terrain formed into a plains biome, and then and extreme hills biome. If we could make it to the plains biome, we should be okay.

"Dude, what happened to your eye?" One of Charlie's eyes was turning dark blue, and the other one had streaks of blue in it.

"Um...no idea. I can't exactly see it."

I rolled my eyes then took off the amulet and handed it to Charlie.

"Out it on." I instructed.

"Why-"

"Game theory. I'll be back." I ran back towards the squids, and pulled out the golden sword.**(someone seriously needs to tell her it's budder...) **At first, the squids didn't seem to be bothered by the sword, they were too busy trying to get a good look at me. Seriously, they've seen me since chapter five. Wouldn't they have already realized it's me, and that I'm not dead? Welp, I guess that goes to show how stupid the squids are.

I dodge a few attacks, and went straight in. At first, it was easy, but then they somehow figured out my moves, and relatively quickly. I was even cornered once. And then there was the voice.

_**Janet~ I wanna come out an play!**_

_You're not allowed! Get out of my head!_

_**If you won't let me out, I'll force my way out.**_

A sharp pain throbbed in my head, and I dropped my sword and head my head. The pain got even worse, and I fell over.

"Make it stop...Please make it stop!" I begged to no one in particular.

**_This is what happens when you don't let me take over! Give in!_**

_N-never! I-I won't let you!_

**_Oh Janet, you are such an idiot. Did you really think I would let you go on like this?_**

_M-My f-friends will save me._

**_Friends? You have none. You are a squid, and squids are hated. When everyone finds out you're a squid, they'll push you away and hurt you. If I take over, you'll be gone and I'll be left to control this body. Now get out._**

More pain shot through my head, this time traveling to my arms and legs. I'm kinda surprised I haven't-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"I'm in charge now."**

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNN**

**:P jk, this isn't the end. I'm feeling quite happy.**

**enjoy the rest~**

* * *

Where am I? I'm in a room, and there's squids, and-

What. The. Hell.

I keep walking, not allowing the squids to realize I'm back. I can go back for them later...

I kept walking, and eventually broke off from the group of squids. I wandered down the weird lapis halls, trying to find the prison. After a few minutes of getting lost and running into other squids, I found the prison. It was guarded by squids, so I switched my night vision on, and walked right up to them. Surprisingly, they immediately let me through. I walk down the hall before I come to the correct cell. Inside, a girl with deep brown hair and brownish-purple eyes glared at me and snapped, "What do you want."

"To rescue you." I shut off my night vision and found the lock. I reached to my waist and found a silver key, which I used to unlock the cell. Wait, why did I have a key...I glanced down at my clothes. My initial clothes were still there, but now half of my skirt was ripped, and so were my leggings. For some reason, my right side of clothes were ripped while my left remained untouched. My shirt was untouched as well, but it was now a deep blue color, and my leggings were black, while my skirt was light blue. I shrugged it off and climbed into the cell. The girl hadn't moved, and if anything, she had shrunk back against the wall. As I approached, she hissed and crawled away, clearly not wanting my attention. I finally cornered her, and reached out my hand.

"Do you trust me?"

"Why would I? The squids are evil, they killed my friends." She spat at me.

Something stirred outside the cell. I looked back, but saw nothing. Finally admitting defeat with the girl, I climbed back out of the cell and began to walk away. I looked back down the hallway, and there stood freaking Mitch. And he was still a squid. And he knows I'm myself again. And I can't run.

I pull out my squid sword, as a new one was at my side. A minute later, there was blood everywhere, and it wasn't Mitch's. It was mine.

_Does he not take damage?! _

Another attack, and another, and another. I slip and tumble over, hitting my head pretty hard on the Lapis.

_There's no escape now..._

I close my eyes, and wait for pain, but there isn't any. Instead, the girl stands over me, sword in hand.

"Do you know how to ender glitch?" She asked.

"Uh...no."

"Let's go." The girl pulls me up, and supports me as we go down the hall. At the end, she quickly took out the guards with my sword, and we continued.

"Um...what happened back there?"

"Well, you were fighting Mitch, and losing. I'm quite surprised you even survived that battle, considering Mitch's boss doesn't take damage half the time, and he's a pvp master." The girl explained. "Actually, he's a rank four boss. If you survived that, which you wouldn't have if I hadn't stepped in, then you would've been killed by the next few bosses. Nobody has survived the other bosses up to Husky's boss. Honestly, if you don't-"

"Slow down, I can't understand a word you're saying. And my head is pounding."

The girl sighed and turned around to go the other way. After a few minutes, we came to another room. The girl pulled out a sea-green pearl, and threw it at the door. It sailed through the door, and we suddenly popped into the room. The girl sat me down, and began going through a chest.

"Long ago," The girl began to talk, "And no one's sure when, a rivalry broke out between the squids and the Minecraftians. It was usually resolved, but then, a war broke out. It turned bloody in just a few days, and it's been going on ever since. A few years ago, someone named Sky began to build an army. They were called the Sky army, and they fought with...golden...tools. We recruits call it budder. Anyway, the Sky army built up over the years, and now, we have almost eleven million recruits. We have generals, we have mods, we have pets and allies. We've teamed up with multiple other armies, and now there's more than**(some serious math went into this) **fifty million people fighting the squids. We thought for sure we would win. Even the author kills a squid almost everyday. But then...the squids changed. They became stronger and smarter, learning new sciences and potions. They eventually figured out how to convert someone into a squid alter-ego. The squids decided to take down the generals first, and so they went. We lost 10 generals in one week. It sucked. Buuuuuuut then I was captured. Luckily, I saved someone, but in the long run I'm not sure it helped." The girl's entire tone of voice changed as she neared the end of her monologue.

As I tried to take in this new information, I realized most of my life has been a lie. Well, half of it. First off, I DIDN'T KNOW THE HUMANS AND SQUIDS WERE IN A DANG WAR! How was I supposed to know?! This changes everything!

"Uh, hello? Anyone home?" The girl waved her hand in front of me a few times, before smacking me in the head.

"OW. What was that for?!"

"You weren't paying attention. My name's Xena."

_xEnderAwsomex_

"My name's Janet. Soooo, how do we get out of here?"

"We ender glitch." Xena reached into her pocket(or what I assumed was her pocket), and pulled out more of those green pearls. "Take one, then throw it at the opening in the door. and be careful, teleportation is a force, so you'll land roughly."

I nodded, then threw the pearl at the opening in the top of the door. Xena was right, teleportation is a force, and you do land roughly. Me? I slammed into the door instead of going through and fell over. Xena let out a laugh, then walked over to me. She crouched down, and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You know what? Let me do the teleporting."

A minute later, we were on the shore line.

"How did we get here so fast?"

"I told you: ender glitch."

Xena then put two fingers in her mouth, and a shrill sound resonated through the air. My ears rang a bit, and a small purple thing popped out of nowhere. It moved closer to Xena, who picked it up and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"To The End. I have...business...to take care of there. I also need to alert the other recruits of my discoveries. Later." Xena disappeared from sight in a flurry of purple particles, and then she was gone. Although, she had left me something. A red potion lay on the ground, and from my knowledge, it was a good potion. I swiftly drank it, and my aching muscles felt better.

"Now all I need to do is find Ck and get that amulet back. I hope he hasn't broken it..." I turned around, and walked along the shore line, determined to find someone or something to aid me.

And who knows? Perhaps I'll meet someone named Woods.

**YESH. I FREAKING FINALLY IMPLEMENTED XENA INTO THE DARN PLOT. GOD DARN BRAIN.**

**BE USEFUL**

**BUT YEAH. **

**IV HAD WAAAY TO MUCH SUAR. **

**IT WAS DONUT DAY. **

**YOU CANT BLAME ME FOR HAVING THREE DONUTS, CAN YOU?**

**anyway, FullMetalCanine, did you see what i did there at the end? did you did you did you?**

**anyway, **

**2000 words. **

**it took some serious math, many, many new details, a whole other oc, a take over, three days, and a heck lotta soda. **

**im freaking tired.**

**good night my friends!**

**BIII**


	20. caution: you might die of laughter

**hello my friends! how have you been? are you ready for another chapter?**

**no?**

**well too bad!**

I reach for the water, bucket in hand. I don't know how I actually survived like this, but I did. All around me, things spun and disappeared, reappearing in front of me as if to scare me off. Although the happening was actually quite startling, I had shrugged it off after it happened for the billionth time. I couldn't help but think that someone was behind it, but who could levitate blocks and throw them around like that? If it was the squids, I should be dead, and if it was a regular Minecraftian, I'm pretty sure they would've said hello by now. But no, the blocks continued to float around and block me from doing work.

I finally pulled the bucket of water out, only to have it knocked out of my hand and spilled by some dirt.

"Stop that!" I snapped at the air, and the blocks immediately reset themselves to where they belonged. Sighing, I picked up the bucket and fished out some more water, unsure of what to do next. The blocks followed me everywhere, unless I went out of the chunk, then they would put themselves away and new ones would take their place. Every time I spoke, they would go back to where they were before, but physical force never worked, as they would just wander away. No one seemed to be controlling them, and I highly doubt that there's magic involved.

I start to walk off, and the blocks follow. I popped a cookie into my mouth, then looked around. To my surprise, I heard the familiar hum of far off voices. I looked around, and saw that the blocks seemed to be heading towards the voices. I followed them unsure of what I'd see. Not that I was worried, but it has been getting pretty lonely. I finished the walk, and looked around. There was nothing here, and I leaned against the tree in frustration. Suddenly, my arm burned and the tree disappeared. I glanced at my arm, which had a weird purple dust on it, and blacked out.

_I was back at the pond, and nothing had changed. The blocks still floated, and they still knocked the water out of my hands. _

_I followed through with everything up to the point of halfway through the walk. __For some reason, I kept hearing giggles from off to my right. I ignored them, until the blocks flew right, and I had no choice but to follow them. The blocks disappeared, and in their place, stood a girl. She mostly resembled me, except that she wore a long light blue skirt and long sleeved pink shirt. She smiled at me, then turned around and began to walk away. I followed her, not knowing what my look-alike wanted. At one point she came upon a squid, whom she followed. _

_"No, don't follow it!" I yelled at the girl. She ignored me, and kept going. My walk quickly turned into a run as I desperately tried to stop the girl. She suddenly stopped, and turned around. The squid was no where to be seen, and the girl's once brown eyes were now a deep blue. Those blue eyes had tears streaming out of them, and a silent laugh appeared on her lips. A boy then appeared next to her, and put his arm around her shoulder. He almost looked like-_

_"No. That's not- it can't be." I tried to wrap my mind around the scene before me, but the situation was so starling it was impossible to concentrate. Meanwhile, the boy nodded to the girl, who escaped his grasp and advanced on me. She held a bloody axe, of which type I couldn't tell because of the blood. She stood right in front of me, then raised the axe. She slashed down upon me, and I felt no pain. I fell down, and the last thing I saw were those tears. _

I awoke to voices, but the shock of my dream blocked them out. What the hell was that?!

"...her?"

"I can't be sure, but I'm pretty sure."

"Then we should get out of here before she wakes up."

"Alright. I'll be right back."

I heard rustling beside me, and I closed my eyes. A presence neared me, and then began to dissipate. I opened my eyes to see a Minecraftian, so I reached out to touch them. They turned around and looked at me with wide eyes. They whispered, "She's awake." And took off. I tried to get up, but my legs gave out under me.

_What the heck?! What did I trigger back there?_

I tried to get to my feet again, but my vision got blurry and I don't feel like freaking blacking out again. So instead, I sat down and listened to everything. I kept thinking I was hearing a dog bark, but it often went away. It happened over and over again as my head got all fuzzy. I thought I saw someone approach me, but it turned out to be a hallucination. I laid back down, and stared at the sky.

_ If what that voice says is true, then that fateful day changed me. I wonder what I would be if I hadn't seen that boy..._I wondered to myself. _Probably something bad._

Something stirred off to my right, but I shrugged it off.

_You're hallucinating again._

But it wasn't a hallucination. A dog with a light blue collar dug his way through the nearby brush. The dog trotted up to me and sniffed me, then sat down next to me and began to bark loudly. I sat up and peered at it curiously.

"What are you doing?" I questioned it. The dog completely ignored me and continued to bark. A few minutes later, I heard a feminine voice calling out.

"Joy? Jooooy!" Snow's voice called out, and then a moment later, a low hanging branch was pulled back to reveal snow, except she wore a golden helmet. What did Xena call it? Budder? Was that it?

"Janet!" Snow optemistic voice snapped me out of my train of thought, and she ran to me, with Charlie behind her. The branch snapped back and hit Charlie square in the face, who fell backwards.

"SNOW." Charlie said with anger in his voice.

"WHAT?" Snow replied, her tone of voice matching Charlie's.

"YOU HIT ME. IN THE FACE. WITH THE BRANCH."

"You don't have to be so mad about it."

"MY FACE BURNS."

"Shut up, Charlie. I'm busy."

"DON'T IGNORE MEH!" Charlies voice changed from anger to a loud and fun one. He pounced on top of Snow, who shrieked and fell under Charlie's weight.

"Sexual harassment!" Snow yelled, as she flailed her arms and legs around as if she was drowning. She managed to hit Charlie with her arms, and then she shoved him off of her. After being chased around for a moment, she hid behind me, since I had gotten to my feet.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU WHEN WE GET BACK TO SKY HUB!" Snow screamed from behind me. Charlie ran at her, or me, and I held my hands up to defend myself. He crashed onto me, and I toppled over Snow, and the dog sat there looking at us.

"Both of you stop before I freaking drown you with the squids!" I yelled from below Charlie. The two stopped and stared at me for a moment before quickly sorting themselves out. They still shot daggers at each other with their eyes, though.

"Now then," I said, calming myself down, "If you hadn't already noticed, I'm kinda in pain!"

I held out my arm for them to see, and they both stared at it with wide eyes. Snow turned to Charlie, and said, "Do you think...?"

"Yes." Charlie said automatically. He looked around, then darted off into the trees. I gave Snow an odd look, who further inspected my arm. She reached for the purple dust, and I pulled my arm away.

"Aw, don't worry. I'm protected, see?" Snow reached under her shirt and pulled out the amulet, which I'm guessing had been around her neck the entire time. She again reached for my arm, and I reluctantly give her my arm. She swept fingers over the dust, which stuck to them. Instead of Snow fainting, the dust began to glow, and smoke. The amulet was glowing as well.

"What-" I started, but Snow cut me off. "Poison. You must have triggered a dust trap."

"What's a dust trap?"

"It's a type of magic, I guess you could say. It's kinda like a seal. When someone walks close to it, or touches it, the seal becomes dust and sticks to the thing that triggered it. It then poisons the person and knocks them out, so the person that set the trap can see how dangerous the thing that triggered the trap is. Don't worry, the person who set the trap isn't in the chunk." Snow looked around wearily. "At least I hope he isn't."

I gazed at Snow before asking her, "Who's 'he'?"

"Someone you shouldn't concern yourself with. Now come on, I traveled hundred of chunks to find you, and I'm not loosing you again." Snow grabbed my hand, then with the other one, rubbed my arm. The dust glowed and smoked, and then it was gone. She then fed the dog a bone, and lead me away.

I looked back at the dog, who was following us, and upwards towards the tree trunks. Two purple glowing eyes stared at me from the shadows. I blinked, and they were gone.

**dun, dun, DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

**what is wrong with me? :P**

**and on worry, i'll introduce Woods next chapter. **

**gotta build up dat suspense, yo**

**and also, i really need to do something about my chocolate addiction**

**if this keeps up, im going to become a dang chocolate bar myself.**

**BBBIIII**


	21. Really, Xena! You just HAD to go there!

**ITS OFFICIALLY CANON**

**what is canon?**

**something you'll never know!(mauhahahahahah)**

**Janet: TELL MEH!**

**Me: NEVER!*runs away***

**Janet: COME BACK HERE, YOU SON OF A SQUID!*chases***

**Me: NO! ALSO, YOU'RE ONE TO TALK, YOUNG SQUID HYBRID!**

**Maddie: WHAT THE NETHER IS HAPPENING?!**

**Steven: *eating popcorn***

**Janet: *still chasing author* HELP ME, DARN IT!**

**Steven: nah, i like the chaos**

**Janet: USELESS DIRT!**

**Me: *nerdpoles up* jeez, Janet. Watch your language! think of all the dirt lovers out there!*crickets* really? no one?**

**anyway...**

The three of us had walked for a while, and finally made it to a desert**(is that the correct one? lol, im crazy)**, which Charlie insisted that we go through. Although the desert offered little comfort for our journey, Snow, Charlie, and I had no trouble traveling through it. I'm simply used to surviving on the raw materials of my environment, and Snow and Charlie seemed immune, if not unable to feel the searing heat. After a while, it got a bit irritating that Snow and Charlie weren't complaining. Sure, they get annoying at times, but I've grown accustomed to their constant bickering, and I feel a bit of comfort at the sound of their voices. If that normal?

"Soooo...how have you two been able to keep your mouths shut for this long?" I asked, and then I mentally facepalmed. _Yes Janet, it's perfectly normal to insult people while you're traveling with them._

I think Snow was about to give me a smart remark, but Charlie cut her off. "We're in the Sky army. The desert is like a bliss in our eyes."

"You guys hate the squids that much?"

"Yeah, in fact," Snow continued the explanation, "Sky Hub was specifically built in the desert because of this. There's enough water to survive, but not to spawn squids, and there's great ravines here. Plus, the heat helps kill germs."

I nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, that does seem like they'd be ideal conditions."

"Heh, it's anything but ideal conditions, but we recruits have learned to suck it up and deal. In fact, we're here!" Charlie motioned with his hand up ahead, but I couldn't see anything over the dune of sand.

"Thank Notch, I was getting worried we wouldn't make it!" Snow exclaimed, and she peered up at the sky. Indeed, the sun was beginning to set on the horizon. Squealing with glee, she took off running up the dune, completely unaware that she had kicked sand into Charlie's face. Charlie sighed, and looked at me.

"Permission to kill her?"

"Permission not granted. She may be hyper and a bit annoying, but she's still a friend."

Charlie smiled at me. "Spoken like a true general. Let's go!"

"I'm not a general!" I yelled after him. He mumbled something in return, then kept running. After a few moments of sand climbing, I reached the top where Charlie and Snow were standing; they both had fear painted on their faces. I followed their gaze, and my own face of horror came. A massive golden structure glittered in the sunset, but not in a good way. Flames licked the sides of it, and flew from the windows. A thick cloud of smoke reached my nostrils, and I gagged at the thought of dead bodies.

After getting over the initial shock, I exclaimed, "Come on, we have to help the others!" Snow whimpered in return, too scared to move, and clung to Charlie.

"I don't think she's...no. You go, and take these." Charlie slipped the amulet off Snow's neck and handed it to me. He then unsheathed the budder sword from a few chapters ago.

"Where did-"

"Your supposedly dead body. Run you fool!"**(get the reference?;))**

I put the amulet on, then took the sword. Then, I slid down the dune and made my way towards the burning structure.

* * *

I could feel the amulet glowing, as if sensing the presences of other recruits. It didn't matter, I could see the gamertags everywhere. The problem?  
They were disappearing at an alarming rate.

I shoved away a block to reveal a boy with blond hair styled in a cow lick. From what I could see, he had a forest green sweater over a blue shirt on. He seemed to be breathing, but I wasn't too sure. I tried to get another block off him, but it wouldn't budge.

_I'm running out of time! Come on, Janet. Think!_

Not a second after my thoughts, the amulet glowed even brighter, and I could feel a new strength flowing through my veins. I tried pushing the block away, and it immediately moved away. Upon the block moving, the strength left, and the smoke returned to my nostrils. I knelt next to the boy, and poked him. He didn't respond, so I flipped him over. To my relief, he opened his eyes; they were a light blue, almost icy. Not wasting any time, I began to pull the boy out of the wreckage, but it was too late. The flames blocked all ways of exit, and my vision was blurring from smoke. I heard something cracking, and my head shot up. The ceiling had cracks spreading through it like a wildfire, each fracture giving birth to five more. And then, it caved in, and I was covered my soot.

_I opened my eyes, and blinked a bit. Around me, there were people talking, and eating lunch. I looked at the ceiling, and then around me. Players I didn't recognize buzzed around, still eating. My muscles moved involuntarily; I had no control over my body. I walked out of the mess hall, and down the long corridor, apparently not wanting to stay any longer. My mind raced with unfamiliar formulas, spells, and potions. Is this person a scientist, or something?_

_I walked around a corner, and bumped into someone. A hand came into my peripheral view, and I took it. Not that I had a choice._

_"Be more careful, Abel." The person quickly left, and I was left in the hallway. I continued my walk, until I came to some double doors. I pushed them open, and looked around. There were book shelves everywhere, and a few tables with chairs. I silently closed the door, then retreated to the back of room, where I pulled out a book. I opened it, then quickly checked my surroundings. No one. A wave of relief washed over me, but a nervous feeling still lingered. I slowly opened the book, then began to rapidly flip through the pages, as if looking for something important. I finally stopped at a page, then looked around once more. Then, I gently picked at the side of the page, which revealed a secret one. It had a few water stains on it, but other than that, it was in good shape. On it, a pattern with fourteen yellowish-greenish blocks was sketched out. They formed a sort of portal, with the squid texture in the middle. I reached out a hand to touch it, and the moment I did, an alarm sounded and someone burst through the door. _

_I snapped the book shut, and put it down. The person, who was another male, sprinted over to me, and dragged me out of the room. After a few clumsy paces, I finally caught up with my...friend...and continued to run down the hall beside them._

_"What's going on?" My own mouth moved, and a male sound come from it._

_"T-the s-squids; they f-found us." The boy had a bad stutter in his voice as he reported the undergoing situation._

_"Again?" _

_"Y-yes, again. W-we all knew th-this would h-happen eventually. I-I j-just didn't think i-it would h-happen s-so soon..."_

_"You can't predict the future, Norwin." The boy next to me sighed._

_"I-I w-wish I-I could..."_

_I sighed in turn, then we both took a sharp turn. I for some reason stopped, and held the boy from going any further. Squids, about ten of them, came in through the wall, with swords made of a weird substance. Beside me, I could hear the boy gulp, and whimper slightly. "Norwin, get out of here. Locate the portal, and cut it off. Then run for the hills."_

_"B-but w-what about y-you?" Despite his constant stutter, Norwin seemed brave._

_"I'll be fine. Get going, alert the other generals. Don't let anyone stop you."_

_"I-I- al-alright. I-I'll t-try." The boy turned around, and stumbled over his own feet as he tried to get away. I, on the other hand, faced the squids head on. _

_I wasn't the best fighter, but I must admit, these recruits certainly know how to hold their own. My body had moved towards a larger group of people, who in turn fought along side me. But then, the fire began. _

My senses explode to life as I gasped for breath. I immediately cover my nose, but to my surprise, there was no smoke. Well, a minimum amount of smoke.

I opened my eyes to find a leathery black and purple wing shielding me from the air, and my arms and legs were healed. Brown and purple eyes stared down at me, a hopeful glint in them.

"X-Xena?"

"Yup, your faithful knight has come to save you."

I sat up, gently pushing away her wing. "Where did you-"

"I have my reasons."

"Okay then." I looked around and saw Snow was still in shock. Charlie was cooking something, and Snow's dog, Joy, was eating. I got up and made my way to Snow. "Snow, Are you okay?" I placed my hand on her shoulder, and I got no response. I sat down beside her, and watched her carefully.

"Do you know how many recruits died in that fire?" Snow's voice was low, devoid of her usual peppy tone.

"N-"

"Hundreds. Only one of them was saved."

I stared at Snow. She wasn't making sense(then again, when does she ever?). A few tears streaked down her face, and she hung her head.

"Snow..."

"Hundreds of recruits died because I wasn't there to help them! I couldn't save my friends!" Snow yelled at me, and I suddenly got a burst of anger. I slapped Snow, unable to listen to her pessimistic rant.

"Don't talk like that," I demanded, "Don't you ever talk like that! There was nothing you could do! You didn't know, you couldn't have know! The Snow I know isn't down, she's hyperactive and unstoppable!" I stopped, not wanting to scare her. "Besides, I'm sure some of them escaped..." I recalled my fire invoked dream. I felt two arms wrap around me in a hug.

"Thanks. I needed that. Oh, and also..." Snow slapped me back. "NO ONE SLAPS SNOW! NO ONE!" Snow walked over to Charlie, stole his steak, and began to eat.

"Let my steak go!"

"Nah, this is really good!"

"Give it back!" Charlie and Snow began to bicker again, and I laughed at their shenanigans. Xena laughed along with me, and her wings disappeared. Then, she walked over to the fire and began to cook her own meal, and said, "Wow, Janet. Nice save. That was really...Rossom."

**yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**also, im completely sure that im insane. I've had some episodes lately...yeeah...lets just say that saying this: "Feelings? What are feelings? I'm a homicidal murderer, I have no feelings! Haha!" is not a good thing...**

**i think my friend is going to try to drown me for the sake of good role playing...**

**#Rossom. you can't stop meh**

**anyway, i would've updated yesterday, but i had a really bad dream that scared the crap out of me...so im updating today**

**BBBIIIII**


	22. This is why you never trust strangers

**fun fact: the actual title for this chapter is "I JUST HAD TO TRUST THE RANDOM SKETCHY GUY IN BLUE"**

**it is very hard to not laugh when you don't want to laugh**

**it's also had to leave well enough alone.  
Brain: hey, look! you're listening to Minecraft parodies, and Endstone just showed up!  
Me: I think I'll just listen to I am Believing instead...  
Brain: nope, you have to listen to Endstone!  
Me: no!  
Brain: yes!  
Me: *presses button*  
Brain: hah, sucker.**

**fml**

**also, shout out to frostheart913 and Zack3721 for following the story!**

I don't understand...what drives the Sky army to fight? If this happens often, then wouldn't they have given up? Don't they value their lives? Don't they have families? Isn't there something else they could be doing? What is left for them to fight for?

**_They are pretty stupid, if you ask me._**

_You're one to talk._

**_Shut up._**

_No._

**_Anyway, I wanted to tell you that you're slowly turning into the squid hybrid you're supposed to be._**

_I'll __never__ be like you._

**_Dear, I'm not a squid hybrid. I'm your shadow, or what you're supposed to be. We link together, and you can say good bye to everything. _**

_I won't link with you._

**_You don't have a choice. _**

_I have plenty of choices._

**_Like wha-_**

I shook my head, then sped up to catch up with the others. "You sure this is a good idea?"

Xena scoffed. "Abel hasn't woken up in a few hours even though it's day time."

"Besides, we need supplies. Otherwise, we'd be eating calamari." My heart almost stopped when Charlie said that.

"Janet, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Charlie glanced over at me before getting tripped by Snow. Xena also shifted her gaze to me with curiosity.

"I- um...calamari?" I whispered. _Flip, does he know?_

"I was talking about any squids we came upon..." Charlie slowly said, as his eyes narrowed. Our small group stopped walking and stared at me. I almost shrunk under their constant stare, but I held strong. "I don't know what calamari is..." I quickly made an excuse. Everyone stared at me for a bit before laughing.

"Calamari...is...squid meat...Janet." Xena said between giggles. "How...did you...not know...that?" She gasped for air before falling over and rolling down the sand dune. Actually, Charlie pushed her, then Snow pushed him, then grabbed my hand and we both went down the sand dune.

*timeskip because do you really want to read about people trying to get sand out of their clothes?*

"There's still sand in my shirt." Charlie said as he shook the collar of his jacket.

"Well," Xena remarked, "You wouldn't have sand in your clothes to begin with if you HADN'T PUSHED ME DOWN THE HILL." Charlie glared at her before throwing some sand at her. Xena yelped as the sand hit her, and Snow shrieked with joy. The three were soon engaged in an all out sand-battle, complete with rocks. I slowly backed away and ran towards the fallen budder structure. Snow had said that budder was fire proof, and that it would just get seared. Then again, that was right after she had an argument with Charlie over whether or not dirt could be burned/cooked. Something about Derp Ssundee being able to make a cake out of it...

I chuckled at the now fading shouts of surprise and joy as I entered through the iron gates. Snow was right; budder wasn't flammable. The entire building was still glimmering despite the flames that had dominated it only hours ago. I ran my hand along an ash covered block, which revieled a glittering surface. The golden shine stared back up at me as I continued to wipe it down. Nothing was wrong with the block itself, it was just covered with ash and debris. _But where did the ash come from?_ I grimaced at the thought. _Did the players..._

"No, they didn't, actually. Their items did." I looked up at the male voice, a bit surprised that someone knew my thought's. On the other side of the court yard stood a boy about my age. He had jet black short hair that was slightly curly and pale skin. He wore dark blue jeans and black boots that went up to his knees, along with a light blue T-shirt, and black zipper jacket. What intrigued me about him most, was his aquamarine eyes staring back into mine. "I'm are you?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm Janet. Why are you here?"

"Aren't I allowed to wander through my home?"

"This isn't-"

"I'm a Sky Army recruit, this is my home."

"...Oh..."

A smirk grew on his face as I realized my mistake. I opened my mouth to say something, but he cut me off. "Don't sweat it. I'm guessing you're here to look around, eh? Why not follow me, I know this place like the back of my hand."

_He's kinda sketchy._

**_You're kinda sketchy_**

_Bad insult is bad._

**_Shut up._**

Bone begins to walk away, and I quickly follow him. "So...what are you doing here? You said this place was your home, but you never said why you came here."

Bone glanced over at me with that weird smirk, "Smart girl. Well, I'm just here to see if anyone survived. No one seems to, so I have to say good job to the pyromaniac that lit this place ablaze," He paused, "Good job indeed."

*timeskip*

A shiver ran down my spine as I followed him around. Sure, the place was quite creepy in itself, but walking around with him only raised the scare factor higher. At one point, he lead me through an unstable area, and the ceiling caved in. I yelped and jumped next to Bone, who put his arm around me. "No need to be frightened. Nothing's gonna touch you." I realize the position I'm in, and I shift away from him. A light blush creeps on my face as I steady my breathing. "C-Could you n-not?"

"Nah, you look cute when you're blushing."

"Are you trying to flirt with me?"

**_Aw, you've got a crush._**

_I do not!_

**_I totally ship it._**

_Stop acting like a child._

**_The author is a child._**

_(She's a teen.) That means nothing. _

**_Yes it does._**

_No it doesn't._

"C-Could you n-not?"

"Nah, you look cute when you're blushing."

"Are you trying to flirt with me?"

"More or less."

"Well back off. I'm not interesting."

_**Ooooh! Stick it to him!**_

_Would you please just shut your freaking chatbox already?!_

**_Excuse me?_**

_Shut the nether up you son of a squid. I am not in the mood for this. _

Bone simply shrugged his shoulders and motioned for me to follow; I kept a few paces behind him in case he tried anything. He kept true to his word and showed me around, but other than that, nothing much happened. We came to a narrow staircase which he climbed and I followed. We popped out on the roof, and I could see the sunset. "Wow..." I stood on the edge, leaning on a stray cobble block.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Bone joined me.

A cold breeze blew through my hair and I heard the familiar groans of zombies far below. "You know what else is pretty?" I turned to Bone, who had an evil glint in his eyes. "What?" I held up my sword and took a step back.

"_Death_" Bone lunged at me and I held my sword up in defense. My eyes widened as he shoved me over the edge of the building.

**Janet: huehuehueheuheu:P**

**Me: stop it. 0/0**

**Janet: no**

**Me: staaaaaaap**

**Janet: no**

**Me: STAAAAAAAAAAAAP**

**Janet: O K**

**Me: me and Janet are having an argument about-**

**Janet: she says i don't work hard enough!**

**Me: BECAUSE YOU DON'T!**

**Janet: I MOST CERTAINLY DO! IF I DIDN'T-**

***explosion***

**Me: Janet...**

**Janet: *walks away***

**Me: anyway...**

**I lost my sanity a few days ago. **

**I couldn't stop laughing for some reason.**

**remember that friend that wanted to drown me?**

**she said i was like Italy on drugs.**

**I really wish i've finished Hetalia...**

**anyway~**

**I used a bit of Minecraftian to prevent from using cuss words. I think it'll help a lot**

**BBII**


	23. Baka' means 'idiot'

**jfjbigibgagbargb**

**FREAKING _FEELS_ MAN**

**what? that's totally not a spoiler...**

**no, seriously, it's not**

**also, from this point on, Janet will always have the amulet on unless told otherwise**

**shout out to MultiGlitter for following/favoriting this story!**

**anyway, I used an idea that was given to me by(drum roll, please)...carlocker**

**thank you for the idea~**

You know that feeling you get when you know something eventful will happen? Well, I have that feeling right now, except I'm hurling towards the ground at who-knows-what-speed.

Anyway, so there I'm falling, and something in my mind tells me that I'm not gonna die from this, that I'll live and that I'll be saved from death.

_How would that work?_

**_Insane regen, cobwebs, resistance, feather falling, block glitching, armor, water, many things._**

_I have none of those._

**_Land on a sheep?_**

_I'm in a desert._

**_Um...gamemode c?_**

_What's that?_

**_Idiot._**

_Baka._

The ground nears, and I squeeze my eyes shut. To my surprise, I never hit the ground, and instead, I land on, or rather, _in_ something. I open my eyes a little and see Charlie smiling at me. He was covered in green slime, but other than that, he was as he usually was; cheerful.

"If this turns into a Marvel comic scene, I am going to murder your blocky face."**(I remembered! ARE YOU PROUD OF ME?! I FREAKING REMEMBERED! none of you know what I'm talking aboutXD)** Charlie put me down and I stalked off, a blush spreading like a wildfire on my face.

_Freaking boys..._

**_It could be worse._**

_How?_

**_It could have been Derp Ssundee._**

_Who-_

**_Ask Snow or Xena. Oh, and Abel hasn't woken up yet._**

_How do you know- oh Notch._

**_Hah, sucker._**

_I hate you._

I took off running, not wanting my friends to end like last time. I could hear Charlie behind me, although he was pretty quiet. Huh.

The next few minutes were pure torture.

And then I heard cries of pain and metal clashing.

And everything seemed to go even slower.

The amulet started to warm up and glow, and my legs carried me even faster. Upon reaching the dune where out temporary camp was, the amulet stopped glowing and I froze. Xena and Snow, both of which looked beaten and bruised beyond repair, were cornered by a group of squids. I quickly joined the battle, stepping in front of the duo and taking over. Charlie soon arrived and joined me.

"Get Xena and Snow out of here." I commanded. Charlie shook his head but turned to the two girls and quickly told me, "You better come back alive." Before helping the girl down the sand dune and into Sky hub. "I wouldn't dream of anything else!" I shouted after them.

_After all, these are my demons, and apparently they can swim and not drown. I'll just have to force them under. _I hacked and slashed at the regular squids, and then I heard laughter. Two figure appeared a few feet in front of me, and I immediately recognized them.

"Bone..." My eyes narrowed and I got into battle stance. "Aw~ you forgot me." The other figure said, and they leaned against Bone.

"I don't even know your name."

"I'm your alter-ego, how do you not know?"

"I guess you're just not useful."

"It's Juid."

"Jid?"

"Juid."

I stared long and hard at the two. _What do I do? I can't take them both on...but I have no choice. _I charged the two, Juid quickly parrying my attack. Bone tried to attack me, but I somehow knew what he would do next. After a few more failures, Bone backed up next to Juid as she whispered something. The amulet glowed at the same time, and I could hear them.

"It's no use, she's to far in."

"What do we do, then?"

"Kill her friends. If she stays around then too much, she'll turn human."

I lunged forward, not caring what I hit. The amulet began to heat up to an uncomfortable level, and I lashed out with my sword. My sword glowed, and then metal hit flesh. Instantly, Juid was coughing up blood a few blocks away.

"H-how did sh-she..." Juid disappeared, but Bone caught me off guard and hit me. The moment I lost concentration, the amulet went back to normal, and Bone walked to me slowly.

"You know, this might be the last time you see the sun...no, it _will_ be the last time you see the sun. Honestly, it's a shame to see such a good code be deleted...but I have no choice."

I tried to back away, but I tripped. But the blade was coming down anyway, and it was too late.

But for some reason, I knew I wasn't gonna get hit.

For some reason.

Meanwhile, an arrow whisked over head, and embed itself in Bone's skin. He yelped and jumped backward as I turned to see a boy. He was wearing some sort of red ninja suit. On his left leg a small crossbow hung.

I could barely stand up, but with the boy's help, I was able to.

"Hey," he said, "You looked like you needed a hand."

"Thanks,"I said quietly, trying to balance out my breathing.

"Names Archer," he said with a hint of anger, "and I've been hunting him for like forever jeez." The boy pointed at Bone, who was trying to pull out the arrow.

"You ready to take him on?" Archer turned to me, the familiar glint of success in his eye.

"Always." I went back into battle stance, and awaited the next move.

**my personal AU is getting out of control, buuut I don't feel like fixing it. **

**because watching people battle it out is much more fun. **

**or maybe thats just the adrenaline talking**

**idk, all I know is that fandom jumping is not a normal thing...um..just blame Steven**

**Janet: I'm ba-**

**Me: Maddie locked Steven in the closet, and Anita is guarding him. also, Ty blew up the kitchen again. and I think Mira is throwing sand at Tyler, I'm not entirely sure...**

**Janet: so put everyone in cages again and put Bone in charge. He'll deal with it.**

**Me: She, Bone is a genderbent of an evil female oc, and she'll kill them all**

**Janet: deal with it yourself then. I'm tired**

**Me: the worst is yet to come...**

**Janet: oh, I'm sure**

**also, RIP Nell, she died laughing 12 times this week and STILL doesn't know what the fox says**

**BBIIIIIIIIIII**


	24. Screw you, author! YOU PIECE OF POOP

**FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 4 CONFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRMED**

**Ck, you have no idea how much I freaked out when I read that XD it involved falling off my couch. **

**actually, has anyone noticed that whenever I get excited, I fall off something?**

**remind me to never be walking down that stairs when I hear that someone follows/favorites my stories(EDIT: too late)**

**also, you friends love to put your ocs in your reviews(which I find exciting and funny because that's how I roll) and I can never stop myself from waving at the screen and saying, "Hi there!" so yeah...**

**enjoy teh chapter, and yeah...**

I stood back-to-back with Archer, careful not to bump against him. Bone had a strange smile on his face, and he seemed to be plotting. H suddenly turned around and walked away, not making any attempt to attack us. I relaxed my stance as Archer turned to me.

"Well that was weird," He told me, "But Bone was clearly planning something."

"Is there ever a time when the bad guys don't act weird and insane?" I replied sarcastically, sheathing my sword. "Well...I need to follow him...I'll see you later." Archer casually walked away, leaving me to my thoughts.

_I wonder what Bone was plotting..._

**_Something truly evil...HAHAHA_**

The voice in my head let out an ear piercing laugh, which I tried to ignore.

_**You'll be getting a visit from someone you've been looking for...oh, you've forgotten, haven't you?**_

_Who have I been looking for? _

_**You'll find out soon...haha...**_

_..._

**_..._**

_Who have I been looking for...? Wait a minute, do I still have-_

I sifted through my bag to try and find that note, you know, the one from Deadlox? Wait...found it!

I slowly uncrumple it, and reread it.

_Dear...yone...have...po..._  
_...No...can...em_  
_...ow...infected...squ...us_  
_...blood...is...be...place_  
_Many...ers...more...form_  
_Please...elves_

_-Deadlox_

Well then...

I shake my head, then look around. I head back to Sky Hub to check in on the others.

* * *

Charlie seemed to have made a makeshift structure out of budder, and Abel had woken up. Now that he was standing up, I could see a an eight**(I KNEW IT, IT WAS EIGHT, NOT SIX! HA, TAKE THAT OCS!)** pointed star on the front of his sweater, and he had an iron shovel by his side. Other than that, nothing was out of the ordinary. Except the looming storm clouds overhead...

"How the nether is it raining?! We're in a desert! HOW IS IT RAINING?!"

"I don't know!"

"Both of you shut up! We don't have time for this!"

"Um...guys and girls...we have company..." I look away from the group to the horizon. Squids were coming this way, and it looked like...

"DAMN IT." Xena suddenly shrieked. She pulled out her budder sword and ran at the squids, despite their numbers. "XENA! NO!" Charlie raced after her, and Abel turned to me.

"If Xena gets hurt, she might die; that's how bad her and Snow's injuries are. Look after Snow, and don't let anything touch you. Understand?" I nodded my head, and Abel took off as well, iron shovel in hand.

"Why don't we fight?" I turned to Snow, who was leaning against her own budder sword. "Three people aren't gonna cut it. All five of us need to fight together in order to win against Squidlox."

"But you and Xena could die. Besides, Abel said not to let anything touch us," I reasoned.

"Pfft, Abel's being paranoid." Snow shrugged. "The squid virus can't get to you unless your squid alter-ego's core emotion has been triggered. I don't feel sad or depressed, so I'm immune."

"That doesn't mean there's no danger. You could die."

"I'm a Sky Army recruit. I risk my life with every step I take. Besides, poison feels worse than any pain. Just ask Jerome." Snow smiled at me, then somehow picked up her sword and sauntered over to the battle field.

"I don't understand you recruits...but I wish I was one..." I mumbled, keeping my eyes on the ongoing battle.

Snow was right, they're stronger in numbers. For instance, Charlie and Snow are always arguing, but when it comes to killing squids, they're a force to be reckoned with. And Abel, who doesn't look too strong, is just as fierce as he was in that dream. He just uses shovels to fight. I wonder what he does during minigames...

But something seems a bit off...

But what's wrong? Snow and Charlie are absolutely dominating, Xena hasn't gotten hurt yet, and Abel's shovel hasn't broken yet. What's wrong?

Suddenly, a slimy tendril wrapped itself around my neck, and forced me against a charred wall, causing ash to fall over me. I tried to cough, but my air flow was cut off. I reached for the weird thing, only to stare into lifeless black and blue eyes. A boy with neon green head phones had squid tentacles extruding out of his back. He held me in place with them, and was reaching for the amulet. I kicked and squirmed, and then extreme pain rocketed through my back. I screamed in pain as I felt blood flowing from an open wound, and suddenly the boy wasn't there. Falling against the wall, I yelped as more pain laced through my back-or something _attached _to my back.

_Where did he-_

Something in the corner of my eye flashed, and I wasted no time following it. The boy stood watching me; was there something behind me? No, there's nothing. _That I know of._

Squid zombies appeared around me as the boy advanced on me, but the zombies never reached me. However, in my moment of curiosity, the boy attacked, and I closed my eyes waiting for impact. When nothing came, I opened my eyes to find eight tentacles thrashing around in the air in a defensive manner. Then I realized, they were mine.

_Never mind that, I have to defeat this guy._

"The tables have turned, huh?" I said, keeping my gaze on the boy. He backed up, then cocked his head to one side as if listening to something. Then, he pulled out a blue and grey blade, most likely a squid sword. My own was budder, but that's besides the point. The boy then raced at me, his blade outstretched to one side. I easily dodged, but was knocked off my feet. I got into a low crouch and swept my foot along the ground, kicking up a large dust cloud. From the cloud, I pounced on the boy, and pinned him down. The amulet began to glow faintly as I did so. It suddenly began to pulse, and the boy's figure began to flicker. For a split second, the boy had brown hair over one eye, redish brown eyes, and pale skin. He wore a white T-shirt with black hem lines. He also wore grey pants and green shoes, and those headphones. But it only lasted for a second before I was shoved off of him. The boy darted away, and I chased him.

**as you can see, i had some trouble with my ocs...**

**THEY ARE GETTING ANNOYING. ITS LIKE SKY AND SQUIDS. **

**I hate them, they hate me, we all just really hate each other...**

**but anyway**

**i stayed up reeeeeeeally late drawing.**

**and now I can't stop drawing about an idea I have...**

**needless to say, after this story is done, i am definitely gonna write another tuber fic...**

**AND IT'LL BE JUST AS EPIC**

**because it will be a Ssundee fic. do you know the lack of ssundee fics? neither do I, but I bet it is big.**

**BI**


	25. The real chapter comes later

**HII THERE FRIENDS**

**sorry for no updates, but my interwebs broke. poooooooop**

**anyway~**

**yeah...I might not be able to update for a while**

**in the meantime, enjoy random ideas I came up with~**

"SNOW, SHUT UP!"

"NEVER. I CAN SHIP IT IF I WANT!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU BE A NORMAL RECRUIT?!"

"Because I don't feel like it. And because it's fun!"

* * *

"Charlie, get off the mooshroom."

"No."

"Do I have to literally pull you off?"

"Yes."

I shook my head, then sprinted over to Charlie, and began to try to pull him off the black eyed cow. He resisted, and I had to pull harder. Meanwhile, I heard Snow whisper to Hope, "This is why I ship it."

"SNOW."

"WHAT UP?"

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SHIPPING?"

"UM..." Snow immediatly ran off, causing me to push charlie of the weird cow, and chase her.

* * *

"Sky. Sky. Sky Sky Sky Sky Sky."

"What?"

"Squids." I pointed to the river, where the derpy beings were indeed splashing around strangely.

* * *

**and then there's this one...**

"XENA!" I screamed as the girl was thrown into the water. She splashed around for a second before sinking and not coming up. I ran to the bank and looked at the murky water.

_Juid will come out if I go into the water... _I shook my head. _For Xena. _

I dove into the water, and as I did, my eight tentacles spread from my back and pushed me forward. I saw Xena on the ocean floor unconscious, and I grabbed her into a hug. Then using my tentacles, I pushed her to the surface. Suddenly, she opened her eyes and saw me on the sea floor, squid tentacles and all. Tears began to gather in her eyes as mine turned a deep ocean blue, and I smiled sadly at her as everything faded.

**I'm blushing so hard right now..**

* * *

**yeeah...you see why I didn't use these?**

**because I can't write like that. so flip everything.**

**but anyway~**

**the hot spot worked...**

**um...a few words from Janet?**

**Janet: you are (probably) a great person and no one is like you!**

**Me: encouraging words? that's new**

**Janet: I'm practicing**

**Me: oh boy, what happened?**

**Janet:...I might have left the oc room open again.**

**Me: I'll get the taser**

**Janet: you better:33333**

**Me: wanna say goodbye?**

**Janet: sure! GOODBYE EVERYONE(INCLUDING OCS)**

**BI**


	26. 3 AM DEAL WITH MY INSOMNIA

**hello my friends!**

**YES, THIS WAS UPDATED AT 3 AM MY TIME. DEAL WITH MY INSOMNIA.**

**I-*gets knocked out with shovel***

**Janet: it worked! anyway, hello viewers(and fellow ocs)! it's the 25th chapter! wooo! and it's an extra long one too! **

**enjoy!**

I followed Squidlox over the dry landscape, my tentacles extending farther than me in an attempt to grab him. With no such luck, he successfully made it to the plains, where he jumped into a river and disappeared. I contemplated going after him, but I decided against it.

Sitting at the water's edge, I gently tugged at one of my tentacles, inspecting it. It looked like any other tentacle, it being the regular squid hue of grey-blue. I ran my hand over the smooth and shiny surface, feeling a bit of slime and water. Indeed, I could feel the tentacle with my hand, and my hand with the tentacle. I let go of it, and looked at the rest, before standing up and backing away from the water. If I was going to be been like this, better not be seen near the water.

_But still...why do I have tentacles? I wasn't infected, was I? And if I was, wouldn't I have attacked the others? What will they think of me? What-_

"Are you a good squid, or a bad squid?" I turn my head to see a girl standing on a nearby mound. She had pale skin, and long blonde hair that almost fully covered her back. In front, twin thin sections of her hair went down to about her stomach, and light blue eyes shined with curiosity, the left one being partly covered by her hair. She wore a white jacket that was decorated by bright red, pink, blue, and green stripes, and white pants with yellow lightning bolts on them, as well as black shoes. Headphones that looked much like Squidlox's, except pink, sat atop her head.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you a good squid, or a bad squid?" The girl repeated her question, clearly waiting for a response.

"I...don't know."

"Well, do you want to take over the world?"

"No."

"Have you ever killed a human before?"

"...Yes."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No!"

"Then you're a good squid." The girl skipped down the hill, her hair flying after her. A few moments after, an orange cat followed after her, taking no damage despite the fact that it had jumped from the mound to the ground.

The girl stopped in front of me and held out her hand, a cheerful look in her visible eye. I shook it hesitantly, a bit confused on this girl's behavior.

"Aw, you don't have to be shy! I'm Hope, Sky Army recruit!" Her gamertag read 'Fluttershyfan2'.

"I'm Janet, survivor of the squid apocolypse and in need of a traveling partner." I replied, my tone of officialness gaining a giggle from Hope.

"Well, you might want to keep those tentacles hidden. We Sky Army recruits are serious when it comes to killing squids." Hope said, before her voice dropped to a soft tone. "A little too serious if you ask me..."

"Well," I continued the conversation, "I don't have anything to cover them with. Besides, it's not like I haven't been on my own before." We stood in silence, both waiting for the other to say something. When neither of us said anything, Hope bent down and pet her cat, changing the subject.

"Her name is Ginger, and I have a dog named Blaze. I left Blaze at Sky Hub so that-"

"Wait," I interrupted her, "I thought Sky Hub was burnt" Hope stared at me for a moment before her eyes widened. She grabbed my hand with both of hers, and stared intently into my eyes. "Who brought you there?"

"What?"

"Only a Sky Army recruit would know where the old base is. Who brought you there?"

"Um...I started off with Charlie and Snow, then rescued Abel and Xena met us there. While fighting squids, I met Archer." Her smile brightened, and she relaxed. "Then there _are _survivors." She sighed in happiness, then pulled my hand as if to lead me somewhere. "Come on!" She said with excitement, "Once we get something to cover those tentacles, you can come to Sky Hub with me!" She pulled harder, and I eventually quickened my walk to a sprint, trying not to loose Hope. As I did, a smile snaked it's way across my face, and for the second time this week, I felt relief and happiness.

* * *

**_We interrupt this story to bring you a message from my sister:_**

HIIII! to all the people out there who watch Attack On Titan today i wore the MOST AMAZ COSPLAY EVER of Mikasa!

**_And now back to your regularly scheduled fanfic_**

* * *

~_Meanwhile, on a mushroom island because Xena miscalculated her teleport~_

"Where the Nether are we?" Snow asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I told you, I'm not sure." Xena replied, her tone of voice a more curious one.

"Forget that, look at all the mooshrooms!" Charlie called excitedly, running up to one of the black eyed cows. He poked the red and white mushrooms on the cow's back, then climbed on top of the cow, and began to stand up, slightly teetering to the left. Abel softly counted backwords to zero, before Charlie fell off the mooshroom, only to get back on. "TO NARNIA!" He screamed with enthusiasm. The other three laughed at his childishness, until something in the water splashed. All four heads turned to the water, where something white was beginning to surface. The worst part was, they knew who it was.

* * *

I pulled at the vines, some of them snagging my cape. Hope had given me a blue cape with a budder picaxe on it to cover my tentacles, and it had worked. Although I had control over them, but my tentacles weren't exactly normal, and therefore were frowned upon by the Minecraftian race. But I guess it's better than being alone and stuff. Right?

Hope led me further into the plains biome, that sweet smile plastered on her face. At one point, Hope stopped dead in her tracks and let go of my hand. She took a step forward and reached her hand out to touch air.

"Hope what are you-" Where Hope's hand stopped, a ladder suddenly appeared, followed by more, until they faded away farther up. "Woah."

Hope smiled back at me, "It's masked by magic so that the squids don't find it." She began to climb up the ladder, and I followed. After a few minutes of climbing, she disappeared from my vision, and after a moment of shock, I place my hand on an invisible surface. I pulled myself up off the ladder, and discovered that I was in some sort of base. A sky base.

"Janet, come here!" I snapped out of my trance and followed Hope's voice. I found her against one of the many houses. She was still smiling, and she turned me around to look around the sky base.

"Welcome," she said in a proud voice, "to Sky Hub!"

Sky Hub was incredible. There were four main paths leading from the ladder. Each path was a three-block-wide cobble street that lead to a different set of houses. Meanwhile, hundreds, maybe thousands of Minecraftians bustled around, trading with each other or delivering supplies.

"For the amount of people living here, this place sure is neat and tidy."

Hope laughed at my remark, "Well, we recruits like to keep things easy to find. That, and we're waiting for our king to return here. He could come at any moment, so we must be prepared." she continued quietly, "He hasn't been seen in a few months, some recruits are starting to get worried."

"Wait...king? As in, King Sky?"

"Yes...do you know about his where abouts?"

"More or less..."

* * *

_~Back to the mushroom biome~_

As Snow slammed her sword into yet another squid, it shattered and fell into nothingness. Snow yipped as a squid advanced her, only to be saved by Charlie's blade.

"We need to get out of here quick! Where's Xena and Abel?" Charlie yelled over the sound of dying squids.

"I don't know, I lost them in the fight!" Snow shouted back as she tried to fight with her bare hands. Although she wasn't as good as Janet, she still put up a good fight.

"Well then find them!" Charlie tossed Snow his own sword, before sprinting into a horde of squids. Snow shook her head , before continuing her own attack.

On the other side of the island, Abel and Xena fared no better. If anything, they were doing worse. Xena was stuck fighting a weird shadow, kinda like the one that had attacked Janet in that cave. Actually, it was the same one. Xena just didn't know that, nor did she know that it was an actual being. Meanwhile, Abel was fighting a boss. By himself. With an iron shovel!

"This would be much easier if you didn't have a shovel as a weapon!" Xena yelled from her battle.

Abel ignored her and continued his fight. He knew the boss was Husky, he just didn't know how to defeat him. Every blow he landed, explosions would go of from the boss and almost kill him, so there was almost no way of killing the boss without hurting oneself. Luckily, Charlie soon arrived to help. He had no weapon, so he pretty much kept the squid off the two while they fought.

"If only more recruits were here to help!" Charlie said.

"If there were more recruits here, we wouldn't be in this predicament!" Abel said, getting blow back yet again. Snow soon appeared after that and joined Abel in the fight. "We can't actually kill him, just scare him off!" She told them, careful to avoid an explosion. She backed up a bit, before taking a running started. From her run, she lunged forward with speed, barely missing the the boss and cutting through some squids as well. She dug her feet in the ground to stop, then switched places with Charlie by tossing him the sword. Charlie in turn caught the sword and everyone switched out. Abel went to fight of the evil entity, while Snow distracted the squids and Charlie and Xena fought the boss. Shortly after the squids began to retreat, so did the boss, and everyone tried to focus on the entity. However, Abel was quite wore out from fighting the boss by himself, leaving Snow with a shovel to fight with.

* * *

"The generals won't be happy..."

"Well, if you want, I can go with you!"

"No, they'd think it suspicious that you knew of this and you have Sky's amulet. For now, how 'bout you rest up and sleep."

I nodded, then Hope suddenly called out to someone in the crowd. A boy emerged from the crowd soon after. He had tied up brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a blue shirt and jeans, as well as a bandanna. **(you changed your skin as well...)**Above his head, _Paramillo_ spelled out.

"Par, this is Janet, she's a new recruit!" Hope said without hesitation.

I shook his hand, "It's nice to meet you, Par."

"The same."

"Anyway, I need you to show Janet where she can stay, I have to alert the generals of something!" Hope sprinted off, and a few seconds later, she tripped.

"Is...is she okay?" I questioned.

"Yeah, she's always like this. Very poised in front of strangers or anyone she's trying to get to do something, but the moment you warm up to her or she gets out of earshot or eyeshot, she turns clumsy and dorky." He chuckled.

"Sounds like a good friend."

"She is. Now come on, I can already tell you need a place to rest." I followed Par around the base, unsure of where I was going. He seemed to know where to go, so I ended up grabbing his arm for reassurement. A minute later, Par showed me a small house, which I didn't pay much attention to. As he walked away, I closed the door and practically fell into the bed.

**so anyway-**

**Janet: heeeeeey-**

**Me: don't mess with me, I have a stick**

**Janet: *holds up hands* okay okay! I won't!**

**Me: good. now then-*is knocked out again***

**Janet: HAH take that! anyway...isn't Nell's sister adorable? anyway, Nell think's that that's all the ocs, if your oc hasn't been introduced, riase your hand in the reviews! um...yeeeaaah...what else if there to say? um...oh! the author doesn't actually have insomnia, well, she does, she just has a very mild case of it...that or she just doesn't like to sleep like a normal human being...**

**BBIII**


	27. where's the cape WHERE IS IT!

I blinked my eyes a bit, taking in the morning light. I sat up and stretched, my tentacles flexing themselves and twisting around. Wait, tentacles?!

My head swiveled back, and sure enough, there they were, blue and slimy as ever.

_Where the Nether is my cape?!_

I heard a small knocking and looked to the door, to see Hope standing there. I jolted from the bed and slammed the door shut.

"Hey! What's the big idea-"

"Help?" I poked my head out the door, showing Hope a free-roaming tentacle. She quickly nodded, then shoved me back inside and came in herself.

"Where is your cape?!"

"I don't know!"

"Then find it!"

We looked around frantically, trying to find the one thing that pretty much decided my fate. After a few moments of panic, Hope finally found it under the bed, and retied it around my neck, trying to hide the amulet as best as she could. When she was done, she fell onto the bed and let out a small breath. She grinned up at me as I rearranged my tentacles.

"What?"

"Nothing, just happy."

I let out my own sigh, then joined her on the bed. "What did you need?"

"Oh! The generals wanted to see you."

"Why?"

"Well, you are the one who reported King Sky captured by the squids. That, and you have his amulet!" Hope sat back up and walked towards the door. "Relax, I'll be with you the entire time!" She pulled me away from the bed and out the door, quickly closing it behind us.

* * *

Xena breathed hard, her heart racing.

"Why...did I have...to miscalculate..." Beside her, Charlie coughed harshly and kept fighting, trying to cover Abel. Snow had disappeared to who-knows-where, so that left the other three to fight with nothing but the equipment they had left.

"You know, this is actually kinda fun!" Charlie laughed half-heartedly, as he was still fighting for his life.

"How is this fun?!" Xena blocked an attack, and switches places with Charlie.

"All I've fought in a while are squids. Aside from hostile mobs, nothing has really challenged me."

"Except the generals!"

"That doesn't count."

"Yes, it does!"

"No, it doesn't!"

"Stop fighting, focus on the fight!" Abel yelled from what ever he was doing. Out of the corner of her eye, Xena saw Abel crafting something. "Whatever you're doing, hurry!"

"I'm trying!" He retorted. Xena huffed, then turned back to the fight.

"Who is this guy anyway?!"

"_I'm The Dark Stalker."_ Xena yipped as she heard the voice coming from behind her. She swung her sword around, but hit nothing, and earned a swipe to the back.

"_You can't fight something you can't see."_

"We'll see about that! Xena, get down!" Xena immediately dropped to the ground just as something wizzed past her head. She followed the item until glass shattered and small, grey particles appeared. They swirled around an invisible being, and stayed there. Xena sent Abel a questioning gaze.

"What? I didn't have the materials for anything but a weakness potion!" Xena rolled her eyes, then quickly got up and stood by Charlie, watching the particles swish around.

* * *

"Hope, this was a very bad idea."

"Well, we're here, that's all that matters! There's no going back now!" I looked wearily at the doors before us.

"But..." I whispered, "I'm a little scared.."

"Hey," Hope grabbed my hand, "I'm here, remember? I promise, they won't bite."

I took in a deep breath, then Hope pushed open the doors and my gaze flicked around the room. It was made of mostly earth materials, like stone and cobble, but there were also budder stained glass windows trailing from the the floor to the ceiling, and an intricate floor pattern composed of wood and budder that lead through the center of the room towards the back, finally ending at a golden throne.

The generals stood aside from the throne, most of which looking a bit out of place. I saw a few familiar faces, but I was still nervous. My head spun at the thought of all this, and all I could do was follow and listen. As for Hope, she led me towards the generals and stopped a few meters away, bowing slightly before saying, "Recruit Fluttershyfan2 residing!"

A few of the generals smiled are enthusiasm, and Hope continued.

"This is Janet, the most recent player to have reported having seen King Sky. She knows nothing of what happened to him, only that he had been taken by the squids." She slightly shivered, but kept her posture.

"You know you don't have to keep that stance, right?" One of the generals asked Hope. She immediatly slouched a bit and breathed out.

"Thank Notch, I was starting to think I had to keep that way."

A few chuckles were heard, one of them being from me, "This isn't too formal of a meeting, we're just here on duty. Now then," they all turned to me, "You've seen General Sky?"

"Yes, and he-" a strange noise echoed from outside, followed by screaming of agony and terror. Another recruit burst through the doors, a few arrows in his back, "Generals, the squids are attacking again!"

"What shouldn't they be resting?!"

"No, they've come back...And you might wanna see who they brought with them."

_That doesn't sound good..._

"Get everyone a weapon and to safety. We'll deal with whatever the squids have planned." The generals rushed out the doors, leaving me and Hope alone. Hope turned to leave and I grabbed her sleeve. "Where are you going?!"

"To fight. I'm a Sky Army recruit, and therefore it is my duty to fight for Minecraftia." She then left, leaving me to my thoughts.

"But what is there to fight over?" I wondered aloud, "If this world is already in ruins?"

**...**

**well then. **

**this book is almost over**

**but we'll see...**

**OH**

**AND IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY**

**HELL YEAH**

**BIII**


	28. Finally!

**I'M A DAY LATE. POOOP**

Xena smirked as the particles followed the entity, appearing and disappearing as quick as they came. The sun was also beginning to come up, which seemed to make the entity a bit frantic. However, it was still viscous. It swiped over and over, landing a blow more than once. As she was forced backwards, Charlie moved forward, and as he was pushed back, Xena rushed forward. This went on and on, until Snow came out of nowhere with a diamond sword, which shifted the battle into her favor. She swiped forward, and quickly dodged a low swing, before lashing out herself. Continuing her attack, she began to fall into a pattern of some sorts. Quickly shifting onto her front foot, she lunged forward and met the other blade, clashing with it before swiftly before shoving it to the side and hitting the dark entity. There was s flash of red before Snow backed up, and did the maneuver again, this time with more strength. Just as she was going to succeed, the potion wore off, and the entity slipped into the now fading darkness. Snow let out a frustrated sigh, before turning to the others.

"What are you going to do when I'm gone? Seriously, you people are terrible fighters!" She said as she sheathed her sword, now approaching Xena.

"Well, excuse me, but when you work with that," Xena jabbed her thumb backwords over her shoulder to point at Charlie, "you tend to mess up."

"Hey!" Charlie defended, "It's hard being me! I have to listen to the voices complain, and somehow keep up with all the stories without an account, and constantly get in a poke war with Snow, and-"

"Shut up Charlie, dis is me and Xena's conversation. So anyway..." The two females continued their conversation, and the two males simply listened, before Abel walked up to Charlie, and said, "I pity you. Let me handle this."

"Girls," the two turned to Abel, "first off, Snow, where the Nether did you find that sword?"

"I found a boat."

"And why didn't you tell us this?!" Xena said in disbelief.

Snow blinked and tilted her head slightly, "I didn't think it would matter. And I was already headed back to the main land anyway."

Charlie facepalmed, "You know what, Xena...just...get us outta here."

"Alrightly!" Xena held out her arms, and the other three grabbed on. A moment later, they were on the main land, off the island, and the sun was up. Xena smiled at her successful teleport, and Snow whistled, causing Joy to teleport to her and bark excitedly. Meanwhile, Charlie smiled at his smuggled mooshroom, and Abekl just stared at him.

"I shall call him...Toadsworth. Toadsworth the Mooshroom."

"I'm surprised you didn't call it Paco."

"Shut up."

"Never!"

"We could name it...Janet."

"Speaking of Janet, where is she?"Abel looked around, as if said girl would just appear.

"I don't know...I didn't see her after the fight." Snow replied, glancing around as well.

"Neither have I. You?" Charlie shook his head as well, indicating that none of them had seen her.

"Do you think she found something?"

"What would she find? Unless it's squids, there isn't much we don't know about right now."

"Perhaps...she found a way to reverse it..." Abel mumbled to himself.

"What? Reverse what?" Snow had somehow heard him, and was now questioning the scientist.

Abel turned to the others, adjusting his glasses. "It's possible that Janet somehow found out how to reverse the effect of the squid virus using the amulet. While I doubt that's what happened, it is also possible Janet's been hiding something. Remember when she didn't know what calamari was? How she turned almost white? And how she had Sky's amulet and sword?"

"And she seemed emotionless for a good portion of when I first met her, as well!" Snow cut in.

"Whatever's going on, I suggest we get back to Sky Hub, then find the one in the plains biome next to it. Cause' I don't know about you, but there is _still_ sand in my clothes, and I want to gear up anyway." Charlie said, then began to make his way over the desert in what he thought was the right direction. He was correct, as the others soon followed him.

_~magical timeskip~_

Sometime later, around noon, the group had made it to the old Sky Hub, and were now gathering materials in the mines for equipment. As Snow had said before, the desert supplied great ravines, and although it brought back memories, the four braved through them. They then met up with the things they had collected, as well as a little surprise.

Charlie had changed from his old clothes to ones which consist of a blue t-shirt, black pants, silver armor plating, and a silver crown with a blue gem. When the others questioned him, he simply said, "It looks cool."

After a bunch of arguing, the foursome decided to split the materials, leaving everyone with budder chest-pieces, and a budder helmet. Whether or not they got budder boots or a sword was their decision. Then, they made for the plains biome.

**woo! I got it done!**

**Abel was a bit OOC in this chapter, sorry.**

**I'm getting up at 4:30 tomorrow to go to New York, so I might not be able to update anything else. I'll try, though. **

**BIII**


	29. tis short, but fricking amazing

**hello my friends!**

** thanks to NoePlaysMC for favoriting this story!(and I love your pic!)**

**now enjoy teh story**

Some would say that life is a battlefield. In this case, however, it was the other way around. At least, it was for Sky Army recruits.

Janet, for one, didn't apply to this life, and therefore was utterly confused when she found that the players in Sky Hub were all ready for battle. Let's have a look, shall we?

* * *

Multiple players ran past me, most in full budder armor. It was as if there was a massive war going on. Shrugging o myself, I followed down the main ladder, and soon found myself on the battlefield. Swords flew, metal clashed, and everything was hazzy. Not one to back down, I charged into battle, my own sword drawn. Everywhere I turned, squids were there, lined up and trying to stay alive.

I gazed around in-between slashes, trying to find Hope. After what seemed like hours, I found the hyperactive blonde with Par and another boy wearing what seemed to be Charlie's normal wear, but with silver armor plating, and a silver crown with a blue gem in the middle.

I ran towards the threesome, slashing down the squids, and came to a halt before I could ram into Hope. The three turned to me and the unknown boy puled me into a hug.

"JANET IS BAAAAAAACK!" He screamed happily.

"Uh...do I know you?"

"Do you not recognize me?"

"...Charlie?"

"Yes, tis I, Charlie teh knight!

"Um, Charlie, I'm not a touchy-feely person." I said, wriggling from his bear hug.

"You are now!"

I looked to Hope an Par, "Help?"

"Nope."

"Nah."

"My heroes." I rolled my eyes, then got myself out of the mooshroom loving boy's hug before asking, "Where's Snow, Xena and Abel?"

"OVER HEEEEEERE!" Snow suddenly tackled me, and Xena jumped on in a dog pile fashion.

"I...can't breathe...help me..." I closed my eyes dramatically, and went limp. Snow and Xena got off, and Snow shouted, "WHY?! WHY?! She was the only one sane person in my friend group!"

"That's because you're friends with the recruits of Sky Army!" Abel said, laughing a bit.

"You can't blame me for being crazy!" Hope and Xena said simultaneously, causing us to laugh.

"Whatever reason you joined us, I'm sure everyone's glad." Par said to Snow, causing her to smile and nod. For a few moments there was silence, and the only thing was the happy smiles of my new friends. A bliss that I knew wouldn't last long, but, I'm glad to have it.

"Now then, how bout we kick some squid butt!" Par cheered, and the others cheered as well. Then, they got up and launched into battle, smiles still plastered on their faces.

_So this is what it's like to be a recruit, huh? There's always a smile, even in battle?_

_This is nice._

**I did it! **

**You like?**

**cause I do!**

**for the next chapter, I'm gonna need some help from another author...whom most of you already know. I WONDER IF SHE'S READING THIS RIGHT NOW.**

**nah, she probably isn't.**

**is it even a she? is she actually a he?(probably not)**

**welp, I'mma say bye!**

**BBBIIII**


	30. Welp that escalated quickly

**jello my friends!**

**soooooo yeah! I wrote part of this, and teh other author wrote pretty much the entire battle. Mostly because I'm lazy and don't want to learn how to write battle scenes;-;**

**just a warning, the other author said this before writing the chapter:**  
AND OF COURSE WE HAVE TO ADD OCEAN AND SQUID PUNS AND JOKES  
MWHAHAHAHAH PREPARE FOR DO-NOT-LAUGH WORTHY CRINGE JOKES!

**Anyway, other author, you will find a little present in my half of the writing~**

**now let's get to the story!**

**Janet pov**(because first person pov is confusing as Nether)

I looked around, sword drawn, and saw a ginormous squid hybrid stomping through the battle field, stomping Sky Army recruits left and right. With my bravery and what little is left of my sanity, I ran towards it, and started to taunt at it.

"Hey you big, uh- ugly thing! Stop fighting these poor recruits and deal with someone who's your size!"

It stopped, turned to look at me, and roared, stampeding right towards me. Muttering a curse, I run at it, and jump, barely reaching the top of its head. It stopped, and tried to throw me off, but I held on to it's sticky, slimy skin, and right when it thought it got me off, I stabbed it right in the head.

It roared in pain before falling over, taking it's last breath, and dying.

I took a deep breath and got off of it, before looking around, and hearing another roar. I turned around, and see three more appearing out of nowhere.

"Notch dammit," I muttered, before running off to fight them.

* * *

Snow, Xena, and Charlie were fighting side-by-side, slicing squids left and right, while telling ridiculous squid jokes left and right.

"I don't SEA, why they're so FISHY." Charlie joked, while Snow snickered.

"Really guys?" Xena groaned, while the others laughed at her.

Snow was gasping for air, "Wait, wait! I got one! How does a squid go to war? Well armed!"

They laughed, while Xena sighed in disappointment, slaying a squid hybrid. "These squids aren't well armed, they are poorly armed."

"Yeah! But, Snow, you're funny! Keep KRAKEN those jokes!" Charlie laughed, stabbing a squid in the face.

"How many tickles does it take to tickle a squid? TENTACLES!" Snow was dying of laughter.

Suddenly, Hope decides to pop in, and threw a few jokes into the ring, "Why did the squid have to pay a 1 million dollar ransom? His wife was SQUIDNAPPED!"

A nearby squid heard the joke, and a single tear rolled down it's face before it was stabbed in the face by Xena.

Xena was tired at that point and gave up, "This squid is so raw that I can still hear it telling Spongebob to SCREW OFF!"

Charlie, Snow, and Hope cheered that their friend joined in the squid puns. Another one of their friends, Abel, decided to join in, while being productive.

"Hey guys! Stop joking around and get KRAKEN!" He yelled while (somehow)slicing squids in half with his shovel.

The group snickered and went back to slicing the squids, meanwhile, Par came up behind Xena, and shot a squid next to her, "Hey guys, anyone seen Janet?"

"Last I checked, she was fighting some weird giant-squid hybrid thingies. Why?" Hope asked, bouncing over one squid while slicing another.

"I have no idea where she is, I lost her." Par replied, shooting a squid that was sneaking up on Charlie.

"I think she's-"

Xena's sentence was interrupted by some squid yelling.

"FOOLISH FOOL WHO IS BEING FOOLISHLY FOOLISH!"

* * *

(Janet's pov)

After slaying the three other hybrids, someone came up behind them. The person had purple colored skin, along with dark purple hair, with a string of grey in it, along with a familiar amulet, just in a purple-ish hue, and had some weird black and purple jumpsuit. One of his eyes was covered in an eye-patch while the other was just... out there. His skin reminded me of blueberry juice.

"Are you... Sky?" I asked, stepping towards him with my sword prepared to fight.

"No! I'm Derp Squid! Sky's squid persona! Jeez, you humans are dumb." Derp said, rolling his eye.

I gave him a shocked look, "You're calling me dumb?! YOU JUST CALLED YOURSELF DERP SQUID!"

"I'm a squid," He replied, grabbing his grey sword out.

I sighed, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't INK you're gonna win." He smirked.

"Okay, one, you did a stinking squid pun, which is a little disappointing, and two, are we gonna fight, or not?" I said exasperatedly, the amulet around my neck was glowing anxiously, waiting to go back to it's rightful owner.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Derp Squid yelled as he charged at me.

I brought my sword up to defend, and he swiped at it, and I parried, sending him back a few inches. He growled, and stabbed at me. I ducked down and rolled backwards. He smirked, and charged at me once more. I quickly got up and flipped over him, kicking him in the back of the head before landing.

Once I landed, I turned around and sliced at his leg, putting a good gash in it. He hissed in pain before turning around and slashed at my left arm, putting a small cut on it. I wince, but fight on. I kicked him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him, and sliced at his stomach, but missed, and got his upper leg. He cried out and fell to the ground. Pain was etched on his face, and I walked over to him, the amulet around my neck glowing the brightest it ever has, and stepped on his chest.

"Who is your leader?" I asked him, putting weight on my foot.

"I'm... Not telling you.." He wheezed.

I put more weight on my foot, "This is the last time I'm repeating this.. Who. Is. Your. Leader."

He coughed, "You'll... See... soon..."

I reached down and grabbed the amulet around his neck, which pulsed as I touched it. I firmly grasped the amulet itself, and pulled, snapping it off like it was nothing.

Suddenly, I large tentacle smacked against me, and I flew across the battle field, landing in a large group of recruits that I didn't know.

"FOOLISH FOOL WHO IS BEING FOOLISHLY FOOLISH!"

I sat up groggily and looked at the giant squid. He was easily the size of Sky Hub, which was saying a lot.

"I AM LORD DERPOLLOLUS, AND YOU CANNOT DEFEAT MY SQUID ARMY WITHOUT DEFEATING ME."

I sighed, now I fully understand why these people hate squids. I got up, and brushed myself off, grabbing the golden sword of some poor, knocked out recruit, I walked up the Lord of Squids and looked at him with disappointment, "You're such a squid."

Some of the recruits heard that and went, "Oooooh, snap."

I heard the sound of something crawling away, and looked around, seeing Derp slowly crawl back towards his leader.

Derpollolus noticed him, and grabbed him with one of his tentacles.

* * *

Xena had lost the others, and only saw glimpses of them in the inkbath that was happening. In the middle of stabbing one of the Notch knows how many squids, something kicked her, and she fell. She looked up, and saw BajanSquidian **(a/n from the other author, I just couldn't help it, and expect more, possibly)** standing above her, reading to stab downwards and make her into a Xena-kabob.

She rolled to the side, as he swung downwards, and missed her by mere inches. Her eyes widened, and she quickly stands up and punches him square in the jaw. His eyes rolled inside his head, and he collapsed to the ground.

"REALLY?!" She screamed, "YOU COULD'VE BEEN DEFEATED BY A PUNCH TO THE FREAKING FACE?! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE PVP SKILLS YOU HAD?!"

Xena sighed angrily, and started to drag him to the paramedic tent to see if they can change him out of his squidy form.

(enter line break here)

Hope laughed, stabbing a squid in the face, while kicking another like a football, across the battlefield. Her face lit up with joy as someone more challenging than a squid popped up and tried to stab her.

"Oh, hello S.S. Squidee! You want to fight?" She laughed cheerfully.

The Squid Ssundee gave her a confused look and seemed to sigh. Hope, meanwhile, took the advantage, and knocked him on the side of his head with the flat section of her sword.

He collapsed to the ground and passed out, and you might be asking, "Why are you making everyone pass out?" And I would reply with, because I can. Anyways, Hope sighed, and gave him a disappointed look, "I thought we were going to fight, not pass out on the first hit!" She clucked her tongue, "Well, let's get you to the healing tent thing, then I can play with more squids!"

She lifted him by the shoulders, and carried him to the tent.

* * *

Charlie gave a sigh as he and Snow just stabbed into more and more squids by the minute, and it seemed like the same thing over and over again.

Until he got punched in the face. Charlie fell over and looked as Snow was fighting Squidlox, and HuskySquidkipz stood over him, sword pointed right at Charlie's face. Charlie gulped, and let his hand roam around for his sword while looking at the somehow bluer mudkip. HOW DOES A MUDKIP GET ANY BLUER?

Quentin raised his sword above his head, and brought it down. Charlie closed his eyes, prepared for his impending doom. When it didn't come, he opened one eye and saw Snow deflecting the sword.

"OH MY NOTCH, THANK YOU SNOW!" Charlie yelped before rolling away from the two, "But what happened to Squidlox?"

"I don't know, he ran after I pointed a sword at his neck." She replied, parrying a sword hit from Squidkipz.

"Oh, I wonder why? I wouldn't run away if a FREAKING SWORD WAS AT MY NECK!" Charlie said sarcastically.

"I wonder too." Snow sighed, and ducked under a slash from Squidkipz.

Charlie snuck up behind Squidkipz and poked pressure points on his body. Husky froze up, body paralyzed.

"What did you do?" Snow asked, walking around the Squidkipz's body.

"Pressure points, he should be stuck like this for the next.. Two hours or so?" Charlie said easily.

"Cool."

* * *

Par and Abel were a little less than ten block away from each other, but it wouldn't stop them from being ambushed from Minecraft Squidiverse, and Jerome the Squacca (squid bacca).

"WHERE IN THE NETHER DID THEY COME FROM?!" Par yelled as Squid Jason went to slash him.

Abel dodged an attack from Jerome, "OH, I WONDER WHY! MAYBE ONE WEARS A JETPACK OR SOMETHING AND THE OTHER'S A FREAKING TREE BEAR MONKEY THING THAT CAN SWING FROM FREAKING VINES OR SOMETHING. I DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY COME FROM."

Par kicks Squidiverse in the knee, and heard a crack.

"Uh.. how mad do you think the generals are gonna be when they find out I broke Jason's kneecap?"

Abel backflipped over Jerome and landed on his shoulders, "Pretty mad, but they're taken over by squids... so probably not as mad as they'd normally be."

Abel used Jerome's hair to his advantage, pulling it away from the Squacca's body. Jerome yelled in anger and threw Abel off of his shoulders, and he flew off into some recruits just stabbing some squids.

Par looked around, but the Squacca was gone, but Jason was still there, unmoving because of his broken kneecap.

"You okay Abel?" Par asked as Abel walked back towards him.

"I'm fine, but I don't think those recruits are." He said, pointing to the moaning recruits lying on the ground.

"Pshh, they'll be fine, now let's just get Minecraft Squidiverse back to the healing tent thing." Par replied, taking Jason's sword away from him.

* * *

(Janet's pov)

I could do nothing but watch as Derpollolus waddled away, Derp Squid in his tentacle, and Squidlox and Jerome the Squacca behind him.

"Derpollolus, where are you going?" I yelled, stepping closer to him.**(my turn!)** Derpollolus didn't respond, and instead waved a tentacle at me, signalling that he was shunning me.

_Oh no he didn't!_

Retying both amulets around my neck, I ran at Derpollolus, swiping wildly in the air. The giant squid refused to fight me, and instead began to knock out the recruits around me. By the time I realized what was happening, everyone around me was gone. My tentacles twitched, aching to join the fray.

_But I can't- oh wait, yes I can!_

Reaching up, I hesitated to untie the cape. But, after an inward battle, I finally let the cape slide off my shoulders and to the ground, then again ran at Derpollus. But this time, I had an advantage. I leaping into the air, and as I willed them to, my tentacles hit the ground and boosted me, letting me lodge my sword in the giant squid's back. I then began to climb up his back, using my tentacles for leverage. Finally at the junction of the neck and spine, a small tune begins to play in my head.

_Our names won't be remembered,_

_if we die like trampled flowers._

_I refuse to be forgotten,_

_written off as less that worthless._

_Scream and cry but none will hear you._

_Plead and beg but none will help you._

_You no longer live as cattle._

_Will you rise and join the battle?_

_There are beings that live off our fears,_

_and their words are like knifes as they play with our lives._

_They'll try to control you, _

_as if they own you._

_Will you let them steal your freedom?_

_Channel the anger swelling inside you,_

_fighting the boundaries till you break through._

_Deep in your soul there's no hesitation, _

_so make yourself the one they all fear._

_There is a wild fire inside you, _

_burning desire you can't extinguish._

_Your crimson arrow rips through the twilight,_

_this is the moment for war!_

Well isn't that freaking ironic? You're climbing up the back of a giant squid, and then the Attack on Titan theme starts playing.

I was about to hit the head, when an arrow whisked by me, causing me to fall off the giant squid weaponless. For half a second, I fell through the air, until my tentacles caught me, lowing me to safety. I glance around, only to have more arrows shot at me. Finally locating the shooter, I saw that darn Squacca**(IM SO SORRY, I COULDN'T HELP ITXD)** shooting at me. Without missing a beat, I ran to him, forgetting that I had no weapon whatsoever. I pounced on him, only to be knocked off by a Squid Jeffery. Shaking it off, I looked around, and found that the squids were gone. But all around me, was death. Shivering, I frantically found my cape and retied it, making my way to the infirmary tent.

* * *

Hope stared at Ian, trying to find any sign of him moving.

Nothing.

"Hope, if you keep staring like that, YOU'RE GOING TO SCARE HIM!" Snow made an intentional shriek after this, causing Hope to scream and fall over, sending Xena and Charlie into fits of giggles. Hope sprang up, then jumped on top of Par. "SAVE MEEEEE! THE SNOW IS COMING FOR US ALL!"

"You can never escape me! I AM SNOW!" Snow says, taking a proud stance.

"En guard!" Charlie laughs, pulling out his tainted yet shiny sword and taking up a defensive position.

"You dare challenge me?!" Snow pulled forth her own sword, and then she and Charlie duked it out, throwing in a few melee attacks here and there. Meanwhile, a shaky figure stood in the doorway of the tent, her golden brown hair matted with a mixture of sweat and blood. She would've gone unnoticed, had a certain stuttering boy not come up behind her.

"A-Andromeda, y-you shouldn't j-just r-run o-off like that, an-"

"I'm fine, I don't need medical attention."

"B-but y-your ar-arm!"

"I'm fine, Norwin!" The stuttering boy known as Norwin averted his gaze to the ground and mumbled an apology, then walked over to stand next to Abel. Andromeda then let out a sigh, and trudged over to where Mitch was.

"Uh...your arm is-"

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Your arm is hanging by a thread, and will fall off if you don't bandage it." Janet's voice joined what ever was happening at the moment, earning a 'hmff' from Andromeda. She disregarded the shifty person in blue, and went back to Mitch.

"How are they?" Janet asked, glancing from one boss to another. "Can it be undone?"

"Not sure," Avel said, "The doctors are out healing recruits, so we're on our own for now." Andromeda grunted, then left the tent without warning, Norwin abruptly following. Janet watched the two leave, then said, "Finally, they're gone. Now then, let's get down to business." She then approached Squidkips, and began to slide both amulet's off her neck.

"Woah, woah, woah, why the mudkip?"

"Because if this fails, and he dies, it will matter the least, and if it succeeds, then yay for me. Now stand back, I'm trying science." Janet held the coruppted amulet over the squid's head, and the dark amulet glowed slightly, but it did nothing to the boss. Frowning, she switched out the amulet's, now placing the amulet of choice closer. It glowed very bright, and for a moment, Janet thought it might work, until the amulet began to become warm against her hand. Then, she was thrown from the tent, her cape snagging the door and falling away.

**AHA HA**

**why do I do this to you, Janet?**

**hope you enjoyed! Notch, I'M SUPPOSED TO BE SLEEPING RIGHT NOW**

**but you know what? Nell doth not need sleep! Nell is nocturnal! Nell could really go for a coffee right now!**

**Anyway, if you couldn't already tell, the other author was Lady A, or Lady Andromeda 465(hey, I got the numbers right! this is a major accomplishment for me!)!**

**Show her some love, because I'm too lazy to learn how to write battle scenes-.-**

**I don't own Attack on Titan. If I did, Eren and Levi would've kissed already. **

**Sorry for any mistakes that you find, but I'm tired as crap, and don't feel like searching in dept for these things right now.**

**BIII**

**(now to edit this...)**


	31. This author loves cliffies, huh?

**hello my friends! **

**another chapter! Final chapter! hype!**

**enjoy~**

I reached behind myself, only to find my cape gone. With wide eyes, I glanced around frantically, trying to find something to cover my tentacles, but there was nothing. I could only stare at the eight tentacles as my friends ran from the tent towards me. At the sight of the tentacles, they gasped, a look of alarm on their faces.

"I-"

"What happened?!"

"I didn't...this wasn't...I mean..." Not being able to hold back any longer, I got up and ran, my feet taking me to who-knows-where. My vision was a blur, just swirls of water.

I feel like child again, a poor naive child who's playing hide-and-seek with an unknown seeker. A child who could only hide in one place before running to find another that felt more hidden and/or safe. Except the seeker would find me no matter where she hid, and I refused to give up, only darting off to find another hiding place just moments after being found.

Now coming to a river, I jumped in, deciding to use my knowledge of the squid haven to my advantage. Using my tentacles as propellers, I swam down stream, closing in on my target speed. Unbeknownst to Minecraftians, squids could actually teleport between bodies of water if they were going fast enough, and if they were close enough to the water source they wanted to go to. It was kinda like a hyperspeed swim, except you went so fast you didn't even see the water around you going past, and anything you did pass wouldn't see you. It was the reason the squids were able to get to the battle field in the first place.

Now reaching my target speed(which was pretty fast), I thought about where I could go. I could go to the ocean- no, I'd be spotted by the squids. I could go to the forest- no, to many bad memories. How about the lake with the portal?

_Hey, that's actually a good idea! Good job me!_

Thinking of the lake, I suddenly spawned there, and swam to the surface, knowing that I could've miss calculated. But no, I'm in the right spot, because I can see the-

I immediately shoved my head underwater before my thoughts could process any further, and instead tried to find the cavern from before. The lake looked the same, so why couldn't I find the cavern? Oh right, I was at the bottom when I first found it.

_Meh, I'm too lazy for that...oh wait, there it is!_

Finding the underwater cave, I swam towards it, a small smile of accomplishment on my face. Swimming down into it, she found it just as dark as last time, and tried to turn on her night vision, but the potion effect wouldn't turn on. I even hit my head a few times, but my eyes wouldn't switch over, and I ended up giving myself a headache. Deciding it would be better to just swim down anyway, I did just that. But you know the number one rule of Minecraft, correct?

Yeah, that applies in the water as well.

So, after who knows how much bumping into large, jagged rocks, I finally saw the dim light of glowstone, and swam downwards, attracted to the light like a mosquito to a porch light. The doors were again wide open, as if recently used.

Cautious as ever, I walked straight into the room, not bothering to check around. The tally marks still lined the walls, except there were more, many, many more; the same went for the portal. Knowing where the portal led, I sighed, a few silent tears running down my face.

_But I can't go there, that would be giving up..._

"Although that would be easier..." I swung around at the familiar voice, only to find Jiud standing there, in front of the portal.

"Come on, you know you want to." Juid said, leaning against the portal frame.

"N-no." I said hesitantly, knowing that Juid was quite tricky.

"Why not?"

"I'm not a squid any more, I'm a Minecraftian!"

"Oh, really? That's not what those tentacles say." Juid said, causing me to sigh. "Janet, let's go _home_." Juid extended a hand to me, giving a soft and comforting smile.

"I'm so sorry." A soft voice whispered, before two females left the Overworld.

**I finished.**

**I finally finished it. **

**WOO! **

**Now to finish SU, and get on with those collabs, edit SU(and possibly this fic), and I'll be good for my next storyXD ugh, I'm so busy. **

**Anyway, thank you for reading this fan fic, it's been so fun writing it, and reading your reviews(Someone even did fan art, so I applaud you for that!). ****The sequal will come out sometime after I finish SU...so, be prepared. I also said I'd be doing another oc fic after SB, and that the form would be out by the thirtieth chapter of it, so I need to get off my lazy butt and work-.- **

**So, until next update/story, **

**BIIIII**


End file.
